Saving You From Drowning in the Depth of Darkness
by kawaiiIsa-chan
Summary: Sasuke has been brought back to Konoha, where Naruto will finally become Hokage! With the help of the others it is time to build the teared bonds! When everything seems to go well but what happens when an evil force drags Naruto into the Depths of Darkness? Could Sasuke and his friends save him? NaruHina, SasuSaku and other pairings.
1. I Was Eating Ramen!

**Hey guys. I had posted this story before but it got taken own.**

**Sorry!:(**

**I am not good with description so you guys need to help me out.**

**I'll get better with time. :)**

**Anyways, here it is again so enjoy.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

_"Darkness cannot drive out darkness; only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate; only love can do that"_**  
**

_-Martin Luther King_

* * *

It was a lovely day in Konoha Village, the war was finally over and everybody was working hard to finish the construction of the village. From the top of the offices, the Fifth Hokage was watching the renewal of the village. Suddenly an Anbu Black Ops appears,

"You requested me, Yondaime?"

"Yes! Bring me Uzumaki Naruto as soon as possible!"

"Hai!

* * *

"Finally, after so much training I get to eat Ichiraku's ramen-tebbayo!" thought a young yellow haired man as he walked through the village. As he walked by, people greeted him warmly and kids that were playing around stopped to admire him.

"It's Naruto, our savior! The people whispered. He blushed at the attention he got since he still wasn't used to the people reacting like that, after all, just a couple of years he was treated like a monster. He was proud that his hard work finally paid off.

As he walked into the restaurant, he started drooling wondering what he was going to pick. "Ohayo, Ayame-neesan… Oo-San."

"Hey Naruto, working hard?"

"Yes! Can I have bowl of-?" the Anbu appears so sudden it caused Naruto to almost fall back.

"Uzumaki Naruto, the Fifth Hokage has ordered me to get you" he grabbed Naruto with out another word.

* * *

"I have brought Naruto, Lady Tsunade" said the Anbu who was holding very tightly to Naruto's neck.

"Thanks, you can leave us."

As soon as the Anbu left Naruto got some air and started yelling at Tsunade, "Nande? Tsunade-obachan, I was about to eat ramen when-"

"Naruto." hearing the seriousness of her voice silenced Naruto.

"Naruto, when I first met you, I thought you were an annoying brat that would get nowhere with the dream of being Hokage. I thought you would end up dead just like my little brother and Dan. But you proved me wrong; you are now a man that has protected the village with hard work and even risked your own life to protect it. I know that what I am about to do is the best decision I have made as Hokage."

"What are you trying to say Tsunade-obachan?"

"What I am trying to say is that I am getting old."

"Well you are already an Oba." muttered Naruto. She raised her fist up and yelled, "What did you say Baka!"

"Nothing, nothing." said Naruto as he slowly backed away

"I am trying to appoint you as the next Hokage and you aren't taking this seriously!"

It took Naruto several seconds for the message to register in his head.

The Sennin smirked at his priceless expression, "So? What do you think?"

What the young ninja said next was unexpected and wiped the smirk off the Old, but young looking, woman.


	2. I Saw Her Naked!

The Orange Flash of Konoha was walking around the Forrest with a frowning expression; millions of thoughts seeped through his head.

*Flashback*

"So? What do you think?" said Tsunade-obachan.

His mind was a battle; he didn't know what to say. Wasn't this his life-long dream? Then why wasn't happy as he should be? Why does it still feel like there is a giant hole in his heart? One person was the cause of this: Sasuke.

He had to figure out what to do and if he gave the wrong answer he would be miserable forever.

"please give me time to think, obachan." with out letting Lady Hokage talk he left without a word.

The jinjuriki was now wondering aimlessly around the training grounds that Team 7 used to train, laugh, and be a family.

* * *

"Hah!" he peeked to see who was training.

It was none other than the Hyuuga Heiress.

Hinata was now a young beautiful woman; she had millions of suitors, not only for her looks but for her innocent aura and kind acts. She had become one of the strongest female Hyuuga and was a huge asset to the Fourth Shinobi War. Everybody acknowledged her now, even her own father; Hinata was ready to take on her role as heiress anytime now.

_Hinata_... He couldn't stop staring at the flexibility the girl had and the way she moved in the water. She seemed to be flowing, dancing. Her movements made him forget about his problems and made him think about where he had seen those movements before.

_I remember that I was in a mission with Shino, Kiba, and Hinata to capture that damn bug. I had woken up in the middle of the night and at the lake there was a naked girl..._

A tinge of red started forming on his cheeks... _Don't tell me that was Hinata! I saw Hinata naked!_

He lost his balance and stepped on a stick. The byakugan user heard and turned to see Naruto and rushed towards him. "Naruto-kun are you alright?" she asked she lent him a hand.

Naruto turned to see Hinata and blushed even deeper when he saw that Hinata wasn't wearing her usual bulky jacket, making him notice that she actually had a nice figure. He also noticed that Hinata's hair was up to her waist; it reminded him of his mother's long silky hair and needed to resist the urge to touch it. He took her hand nonetheless and kept his head ducked down to avoid looking in the eyes of the sweet girl.

"Thanks Hinata..."

"Etoo, you're welcome, umm is something bothering you Naruto-kun?" Naruto noticed that she didn't blush or stuttered anymore and wondered if Hinata's feelings for him had changed. He felt a pang of guilt and annoyance altogether. Even if Hinata had changed his feelings for him it was entirely his fault, he didn't give her an answer after she jumped into the fight with Pain and confessed her love for him. In fact, two years have passed and he was still foolish enough to like Sakura-chan, the girl who would always love Sasuke… even if the Teme almost killed her. Sasuke... His thoughts returned to him and his problems.

Hinata noticed the troubled face Naruto was making and said, "Naruto-kun, do you want to talk about whatever is troubling you? Come and sit down with me, I have some food I was planning to eat after training."

Naruto did not hesitate after hearing the word food. While eating Naruto finally spoke. "Ne, Hinata if you had to choose between your life long dream and a life time promise what would you do?"

In an instant she could imagine what this was about. She sighed and thought about it really hard to give him the right answer.

"Umm, that's a pretty tough question. I guess if it were me I would have to pick only one choice," she paused, smiled at him sweetly and looked at him directly in the eyes, "But this is not me we are talking about, we are talking about you. Naruto-kun, you have the power to do anything and even if times get hard you never give up. You are different than anybody from the village. I am sure that you can do both things at the same time, I believe in you Naruto-kun if that helps."

Naruto took in the words that had left the wise girl; he had to look away from the intense look she gave him. He knew what to do now, everything was clear to him; he just hoped it would work.

"Arigatou, Hinata I know what to do now!" He gave the girl a breath taking hug and a quick peck on the cheek; he dashed of to see Lady Tsunade.

It was good that he left because Hinata was red as a tomato and steam seemed to be coming out of her ears. She had to lie down because her body was feeling limp.

_I can't believe Naruto-kun and I were having a conversation and he was asking me for advice.' she rolled around in the grass with excitement. 'I can't believe I didn't faint! This is all thanks to Neji-Nisan's training for the war._

* * *

-Flashback-

"WRONG! You are doing it wrong Hinata-sama!"

"w-what d-d-do you me-mean, Neji-Nisan?"

"Your face! It shows doubt, fear, and hesitation. When you are engaged in battle you must not let the enemy see you expressions or you'll be easy to read. You must act indifferent! Come at me again!"

"H-hai!" she ran towards Neji to strike again, she was about to hit one of his chakra points but Neji stopped her and threw her to the ground.

"Wrong again. Your expression is easy to read... Sigh, you're in love with Naruto aren't you Hinata-sama?"

Hinata jerked her head up to see her cousin, "What," she yelled, "y-you're w-w-wrong?"

"Then why did you step in to fight with Pain?.. Never mind, look I'll put it to you simple, if Naruto was in trouble again and you were in a situation that they could take him hostage, they could black mail you because for the obvious feelings you have for him... Besides it might help you talk normally to Naruto in the future, instead of blushing, stuttering, fainting, and being nervous around him."

Neji-Nisan was right; her emotions could be taken advantage off. Soon enough she attacked Neji, sending him to the ground.

* * *

Hinata's thoughts were interrupted by a loud noise coming from the Hokage's premises.


	3. How Can I Become Hokage!

"YOU ARE GOING TO LEAVE YOU'RE DREAM FOR SOMEONE WHO HAS TRIED TO KILL MORE THAN ONE TIME!"

"No, I didn't say that Tsunade-obachan..."

"THEN? Please explain because you aren't making any sense!"

"I am going to look for Sasuke and I am asking for some time."

"After meeting you, I've never doubted you but this is completely stupid!"

"Well then tell me Tsunade-obachan! How am I supposed to become Hokage if I can't even save my own friend from the darkness! How am I supposed to help and keep a whole village safe if I can't even help one person? The person who was closest to me! And how am I supposed to keep peace in the world of ninjas if I can't help my best friend! He is scared and alone now… after what happened to Itachi, he thinks it is his fault. He is more of a danger to himself than us now!"

Naruto fell to his knees and bowed his head, "Please Tsunade-obachan! Give me a month and I'll bring him back! If I come back with him in a month then I will give up the title as Hokage."

Tsunade was so riled up by the yellow haired idiot that she was now standing up. Seeing the boy do such a moving gesture made her drop to her seat. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and rubbed her fingers on temple, "One month Naruto." she said in a hushed voice.

Naruto looked up with a smile plastered on his face as if Christmas was coming earlier. "Thank you Tsunade-obachan!" he ran and gave her a bear hug. As he left the room he turned around, "Just watch me, I'll be back in time. I will not leave my dream and break my life time promise, I will not give up, that is my nindo way!"

The young ninja left and The Sandaime smiled at herself, she couldn't help but think that if it were someone else asking for this she would say no. But Naruto had a special gift that made people around him believe in him.

"You are like a son to me, please come back safely." She whispered to the empty office.

* * *

Naruto knew he couldn't do this completely alone; he needed help some several people but he would never get them involved directly with Sasuke. Sakura would flip out and Sai would feel the need to tell Sakura what was going on so they were out quickly.

Naruto had come to a stop in front of a small house that was in the outskirts of the village, he entered with out permission and called for the person he was looking for.

"I knew you would come Naruto. I have what you need: the jutsus you must learn to escape the Mangekyo and the one to erase Sasuke's darkness. It will take you a month to learn them though." The voice said in a quiet calm voice.

"We don't have a month! I'll make it in a week!"

"As you wish."


	4. How To Make A Girl Fall In Love With You

_"I can't be like you or Naruto"_

_"On that day, you taught me that solitude is painful! I understand that __so well right__ now. I have family, and I have friends, but if Sasuke leaves... to me... it will be the same as being alone! I love you more than anything! If you are by my side I will make sure that you will not regret it. I will make everyday more enjoyable, and you will be happy! There's nothing I wouldn't do for you! That's why__!__ I'm begging you! Please stay! I will help you with your revenge! There must be something I can do! That's why... Please, stay here with me... If that's not possible then please take me with you..." tears were strolling down my face_

_"After all this time... You are still annoying" _

_"Don't go! If you do I will __scream out loud and__...!" it was over._

* * *

"tch."

_I was so pathetic back then. I was about to leave everything for him just like I left Ino. I rejected Naruto who had a crush on me for the longest time had turned out to be a great man. Sasuke was never the man Sasuke I thought he was_.

**_Stop thinking about it, it's not worth it anymore._**

Sakura was sitting in the same place where she was tried to stop the young Uchiha five years ago. She tried to stop the tears but it was useless. She was so frustrated with herself she got up and did a round house kick, hitting the tree and leaving it a little sideways.

A young pale man was looking at her break down once again. He went up to her with caution trying to avoid getting hit, once in a lifetime is enough. The pink-haired girl turned around, "Sai?" she immediately started feeling her face flush from embarrassment.

"hey Sakura. You look more of a monster than ever."

"what did you just call me you jerk?"

"Haha I'm kidding Sakura... Thinking of Sasuke are you?"

"W-what, n-n-no?" she stuttered and looked away from his piercing eyes.

"Hah sure... At least you stopped crying, you look less of an ugly bitch." the strong girl frowned at comment but her eyes widened at the strange gesture the awkward blunt guy did.

Sai whipped off the remaining tears in her cheeks and patted her in the head. "you have grown or something because you are a little pretty now."

"uh thank you Sai."

"did that gladden you up, it say you must console a girl in the book 'How to Understand a Girl'." Sai showed her the book as Sakura sweat dropped; she couldn't believe Sai still read those books.

"have you seen Naruto? I haven't seem him in two weeks." she said trying to change the conversation.

Unknown to her Sai had another book: How to Make a Girl Fall in Love with You.

* * *

The man in front of Naruto had sad eyes and an exhausted expression. He was filled with surprise at the length of time it had taken Naruto to learn the jutsus, he didn't even rest and now he was leaving. Naruto was truly amazing, he was glad he could put his hopes in him. "you are like a brother to me, I hope you bring him back."

"I will definitely bring Sasuke back, Nii-chan!"


	5. He Really Is a Pervert!

Naruto flashed through Konoha, planning his next step. He stopped and knocked at the door of the man he admired the most: Hatake Kakashi, the copy ninja and his sensei. Kakashi opened the door and greeted Naruto; he looked even more tired than usual but that is not what caught Naruto's attention.

Kakashi was surprised Naruto had come to visit, but Naruto was more surprised to see Anko walking around his house with one of Kakashi's shirts. Naruto gave a sly smile to the blushing white-haired ninja, "Applying the Make-Out Tactics Ero-Sennin wrote aren't you sensei!"

Kakashi's face turned the color of a cherry and looked uncomfortable that he was caught in this situation. He didn't mind if people knew that him and Anko were lovers, after all Anko was beautiful, too beautiful in fact that she attracted too much attention but asked to keep it a secret. What Kakashi did mind was that he did use page 394 last night and his pupil was able to read him now.

Anko, who was now in more appropriate clothes, popped up behind him and hugged him around the neck, "Naruto-maggot, you don't want me to treat you like I did at the beginning of the chūnin exams, do you?"

She said all of this smiling sweetly at him; Naruto couldn't help but think that woman are really scary.

"He he I'm just teasing Anko-San, I'm glad Kakashi-sensei found someone that's strong enough to make him be punctual," he joked again but his face turned serious, "Sensei, I need you're help."

"What is it? Come inside."

As Naruto did he couldn't help to notice that the bedroom was such a mess he mentally sighed knowing his sensei was really closet pervert.

"I need your ninja hounds for a couple of weeks if that's okay with you."

"You're still looking for him aren't you?" He saw the determination in Naruto's face; it made him sure that this time his former pupil will succeed, "I guess it's inevitable; Kuchiyose No Jutsu!... Yo, Pakkun."

"Long time no see Kakashi, what do you need?"

"Just follow Naruto's instructions, you guys should take your leave, goodbye" and with that, Kakashi kicked them out of the house.

Naruto smirked_. I guess he was still busy_.

* * *

"Okay guys, here is what I need you for: I need you all to disperse in different directions and catch Sasuke's scent. When you do here are some scrolls to summon me, I still need to do something in Suna so I would like for you guys to get a head start. This is our last opportunity you guys so lets give it our best shot!"

"hai!"

_I already wasted two weeks I need two be faster._

* * *

"Why didn't you go help him Kakashi? He could get in serious trouble." said Anko

The Copy Ninja raised his eyebrow, it seemed that everybody who met Naruto cared for him and wanted to protect him. He sighed, "If he would've asked for my help I would have, but he only asked for Pakkun and the others. Besides I got a message from Lady Hokage saying that I could only help Naruto with his next mission to the minimal, I didn't know what it was about until now. He wants to do this alone to prove himself that he is worthy of being the next Hokage… and I am temporary leave."

"What? Why?"

He grabbed her and sat her in his lap, "I asked Lady Tsunade if she could give me a break for a while unless it absolutely necessary or an emergency… I want to be here for you and the baby." He kissed her temple and with that the couple cuddled for a long time.


	6. Surprise Attack Rebound!

The Orange Spark headed to Suna, he couldn't do this completely alone. Being the son of the Fourth meant that he could be as good as his father but being a new generation meant that he could surpass him. He made it to Suna in two days without any rest or time to eat. He was greeted by the guards with a warm welcome after all, he was the savior of all the countries.

"Naruto-sama! What can we do for you?"

Naruto chuckled with embarrassment, not used to the politeness used in his name. "Uh just called me Naruto, he. I was hoping I could talk to Gaara, I mean, The Kazekage. It's an important issue besides, I have to rest."

"Of course, Naruto-sa... Naruto would you like to go by yourself or would you like an escort."

"Its okay I'll go by myself, I'll try my best to not cause any mischief," Naruto smiled and kept on walking as he said goodbye.

It was nice being in Suna again at least nobody was in danger this time. He spun his head to the alley thinking he saw Shikamaru,

_That's silly, why would Shikamaru be here?_

He quickly forgot about the thought and headed for the tower.

* * *

"That was close! I wasn't expecting Naruto to be here. Do you think he saw us?"

"Ugh how troublesome. I didn't expect Naruto to be here either; I guess we have to keep it low. Sigh this is what I get for going out with such a troublesome woman."

"What did you say Shikamaru?" Temari demanded and have him a light slap with her small fan.

Shikamaru smirked, "you are just like my mother: bossy. Besides you're the one that wants to keep "us" a secret."

"Well unless you want my brothers to know then tell them. But if you do they will keep track of everything we do and I am pretty sure you don't want that." Temari gave a flirtatious smile.

"How troublesome. "

* * *

_Maybe I should give Gaara a surprise attack like when we were young._ He went up the stairs and burst into Gaara's office at the same time he threw a stone at him. It happened so fast that Naruto didn't notice there was someone else was with Gaara in a passionate embrace. Naruto couldn't help but to laugh; he never imagined quiet Gaara doing something like this little scene... Yet the quietest ones were the most dangerous; like a fart.

"Teaching you're student well, Gaara?... Yo! Matsuri."

Naturo had met Matsuri many times, he had to admit Gaara was quite lucky.

Matsuri gasped, "Naruto-san!" while Gaara had a murderous glare that didn't affect Naruto at all.

"Hey don't look at me like that, first of all you're not supposed to be doing this here and if you are, you could at least lock the door, one of the Elders could come in a drop dead from a heart attack."

"What are you doing here Naruto?"

"Eto, I'll be leaving, bye babe, I mean, Gaara-sama! Bye Naruto-San." Matsuri squeaked as she rushed to the door. When Naruto and Gaara were alone, Naruto went on one knee and bowed his head, "I need a favor from you, Kazekage-sama."


	7. These Are The Training Grounds!

"I need a favor from you, Kazekage-sama."

Gaara was surprised the ninja knew some manners. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Shut up! Do you know how hard it is to keep a straight face while doing this and watching you have a tongue fight with your student!"

Gaara blushed, "shut up! Now what do you want?"

"I'm going to get him back, this time I will. When I do, please help with his trial. Not a lot of people would understand, but you and I have experienced darkness and after we touch the light we want to be accepted again. Please."

Gaara smiled kindly at the stubborn ninja that never gave up. "Okay I will help you, my debt to you is ever lasting. You have saved me twice and my village and I want to help Sasuke like you helped me."

Naruto grinned, "Thanks Gaara, do you mind if I stay here for a couple of days. I made it here on two days nonstop. Also, can I use one of your fastest eagles to send a letter to Bee, I need his help too.

"Stay as long as you want and do as you wish… just don't cause any mayhem."

"Thanks," Naruto reached the door, "oh hey Gaara is Shikamaru here? I thought I saw him pass by."

"Not from what I know."

"Oh okay, laters."

When Naruto was gone Gaara asked himself, "Temari, what the hell are you doing?"

* * *

Naruto went were the eagles were kept, he wrote to Bee about what he was going to do and he needed help, it wasn't going to be an easy task to make his brother agree. He would have gone there personally but with the deadline he wasn't going to be able to make it, he just hoped everything went well.

Naruto decided to rent a room and sleep. He needed all the energy he could get when he fights. He decided to train the jutsus _he_ had given him. It was a difficult task but Naruto was trying to surpass the Yellow Flash and the Red Habanero.

* * *

-flashback-

"Even with these jutsus you need to get rid of Susanno first which is very difficult."

"I know, don't worry nii-chan, I already got that figure out."

* * *

This was going to work, it had to work. Naruto was so concentrated until he heard a giggle, "Stop it Shikamaru! Don't do that!"

The name of his old friend seemed to get his attention. 'Shikamaru...'

"Temari stop being so troublesome and come here and kiss me woman."

"No! And stop controlling me with your Shadow Jutsu; you only stop feeling lazy when you're horny!"

"Tch, how troublesome! You're more loud and bossy than my mother, I know I should've chosen an average girl."

Out of nowhere a strong current of wind made Naruto, whose vein was already popping out, fly into a tree.

"T-Temari you ripped off my clothes with that current!"

She laughed, "Now we are equal!"

This was the last straw for Naruto, "Oi! These are the damn training grounds! It's no place you to be horny teens!"

Naruto had entered the scene of these two lovebirds while they were practically naked; Temari started screaming and trying to cover herself with the clothes on the floor. "Naruto what are you doing here!"

"What the hell do you guys think I'm doing? I'm training for an important mission! If you guys don't let me train in peace I will tell Gaara of this!"

"What! You're kidding? He would kill-!"

"there is no need to inform me Naruto," a cold, calm voice came out of the bushes where Gaara of the Sand appeared, "I hope that you know you will be taking care of my sister due to the... Situation I found you in."

Everybody was staring at him, Naruto was mostly surprised, he knew Gaara finally had a sister-bother bond with Temari but he wasn't over protective of her. It was probably an act, besides Gaara didn't really have the right to lecture.

After a long silence, Shikamaru finally decided to speak up.

"Tch how troublesome."

This made Gaara even madder, "What did you say?" he quickly worked his sand to grab Shikamaru, who was only wearing underwear, by the ankle until he was right in front of him.

"Okay okay! I'll take care of Temari even if she is troublesome; I love her!"

"Glad to hear that." and with that Gaara smiled at him very sinisterly, "I hope we can be very good… ah… brothers-in-law one day."

Shikamaru was dropped to the floor with a loud thud.

"Naruto needs to train so get a room next time. And if you guys are going to fool around at night put a Silencing Jutsu around your room, Temari. You don't know how traumatized me and Kankuro are!"

Naruto couldn't stop laughing at the scene, it's was funny seeing lazy calm Shikamaru end up flustered and scared.

* * *

Naruto decided to start the search since the hounds hadn't contact him yet on the third day, he had left unnoticed. He had barely reached the Forrest when he was summoned by Pakkun.

"Naruto, we have found him!"

Naruto instantly recognized the place which brought sad memories with it.


	8. You Are Not Alone!

**Hi guys! Sorry for making you wait! :) At least I posted right when it became Friday (for me)**

**You know the drill:**

**_Sasuke's Inner self or kyuubi_**

_Toughts from person_

**1! Spoiler Alert!**

**2! I don't own Naruto!**

**3! Read and review! **

* * *

Naruto started decided to return midways to Konoha on the third day, he had left unnoticed. He had barely reached the Forrest when he was summoned by Pakkun.

"Naruto, we have found him!"

"Naruto instantly recognized the place which brought sad memories with it. The Valley of End; Sasuke was sitting on top of Madara Uchiha laughing maniacally with a crazy glint in his eyes.

_Kurama, will you help me?_

"_**Of course kid, I trust you to change the world and I know how important this is for you I will help you with the best I can."**_

_Thank you Kurama._

"Let's do this!"

* * *

"_I love you more than anything! If you are by my side I will make sure that you will not regret it. I will make everyday more enjoyable, and you will be happy! There's nothing I wouldn't do for you! That's why! I'm begging you!"_

'I should've taken that offer...'

_**'Hah why, so you could kill her too!'**_

'No, she would kill me first…'

_"You are a true avenger, Sasuke... Your brother did it for the village"…_ he heard Tobi say

_"even if I have to break every bone I will bring you back to Konoha!"…_ it was Naruto's voice

_"I seen people like you walk towards the path of revenge, it never ends well for them... They are dead now."…_ Kakashi's warning

_"I need to bring you back to see the type of bond you have with Naruto._"…my replacement, Sai.

_"Sorry Sasuke... This is it."_ Itachi's death/

"_Your confidence when you talk did not change but they told what you did until now, you've quite changed. I wish you would walk the right path and yet since I've died_"… Itachi..

Sasuke clutched his and gave a scream of pain the there was dead silence followed by a crazy sinister laugh. He fell into the darkness even more. His insanity was interrupted by a yellow-haired guy who he recognized almost immediately; his thirst for blood grew, yet deep inside his heart was already getting tired.

"Oi! Sasuke-teme I am back and this time I am taking you with me!." Naruto appeared in the other statue, the first Hokage.

Both, Uchiha Madara's and Senju Hashirama's , descendants ready to fight just like their ancestors did before.

Sasuke stared at him; his eyes were hollow and cold. He smirked, "So you haven't given up Naruto. I will tell you again; I have closed my eyes to the dark now, I am a true avenger and Konoha will perish BY MY HANDS!"

"And I will tell you one last time, I will not let you harm the people from my village! I will bring you back even if I have to break every single bone of yours. If we fight now we will both die so give up, give up on revenge and anger. Every one is waiting-"

"No one is waiting for me! I am alone. And kill me? Kill me? You can't kill me and if we both die than I will make sure to kill you first!" Sasuke stood up and moved towards him with great speed, he got his katana out and struck at Naruto, but Naruto matched his speed and blocked it with his kunai. They saw how strong the other had gotten and then backed away from each other.

"If you really hated us you wouldn't have fought Kabuto with Itachi! I know he told you the truth about Tobi! He is dead now and Orochimaru too! There is no point in being alone anymore!"

"Let's stop this child's play," Sasuke ignored him, "SHARINGAN MANGEKYO! Chidori!"

"Its for real now. BLOCKED ART OF THE EYE! Rasengan!"

They went for each other and their fists clashed but both of their powers had equal strength and the explosion threw them back.

"SUMMONING JUTSU!" Naruto's clone appeared, "Cancel," it disappeared again and Naruto got the power he was waiting for; Sage Mode.

"Naruto! What have you done? Why aren't you susceptible to my genjutsu?"

"Hah that's for me to know and for you to find out. Kage Bushinn No Jutsu." Four clones appeared and immediately ran towards Sasuke blocking his view. He threw kunais at him and called for Chidori. Each of the kunais had an electric current and struck each clones.

"Wind: Rasen-Shuriken! "

"Katon Kyuga no Jutsu!" The fires became larger with the air.

_KURAMA!_ Sasuke's flames engulfed Naruto's body; Sasuke smirked thinking it was his victory but it fell as he saw a figure rising. It was Naruto; his body was in covered in flames. Golden flames, it no longer seemed like he was controlled by the Kyuubi. Sasuke was mad. _'How is it that the idiot has more power than me; it wasn't fair! I am an Uchiha, I left everything for power. Why does he have a greater power… It's not possible.'_

"SUSANNO!" a great purple skeleton with an armor appeared behind Sasuke; the greatest protection.

'_Kurama, I want to see how strong that thing is.'_

"Kyuubi Rasengan!" Chakra spheres started forming around Naruto; Sasuke could only stare. Naruto started forming the spheres as one he opened his mouth and let the powerful chakra hit Susanno and Sasuke. There was a large explosion, Naruto was panting while he waited for the smoke to disappear.

Sasuke was still standing, but the Barrier had weakened and there was only half of it left.

Sasuke's cursed mark started filling his body; He needed more stamina.

_It's too strong, I am going to have to use IT._

_**But you aren't ready yet!**_

_I know but it's the only thing that will help me... Take out the tails and block him while I concentrate... Okasan please help me and give me strength wherever you are._

Naruto started doing the Jutsu that had been lost with the destruction of the clan, only he could do it now.

Sasuke saw this as in opening and struck with Susanno. The nine tails erupted from Naruto and soon as it was about to hit Naruto, Kurama blocked it.

_**Arigato, Kurama!**_

"Why do you keep trying Naruto? Even if I do go with you there is nothing waiting for me there! I have no family!"

_**Ready kid?**_

_'Hai'_

"That's a lie! There is someone waiting for you, your brother! After defeating Kabuto he had gotten out of the trance so part of the soul stored in the puppet went back to his body, he was about to die but Sakura healed him!"

"Wha- you're lying! YOU ARE LYING!... It can't be true. I am alone in the world... ALONE!" a great headache struck Sasuke and he clutched his head again trying to fight himself and his darkness.

_'NOW!'_

"BINDING CHAINS JUTSU!"

Chains came out of Naruto's body and of the Kyuubi's tail. They restricted Sasuke's body and Susanno from moving, the nine tails power stopped him completely.

Naruto got closer to him, "Sealing Jutsu!'

Naruto was almost there; almost took the darkness from his best friend.

"Amaterasu!"

* * *

**Okay guys thank you for reading, I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**I was so happy when I saw the new ending for Naruto and it was like my fight, especially when when they use the sword and the kunai!**

**I was like, "so much win!" :3**

**Anyways I really need a review for this chapter, its almost obligatory... just kidding!**

**But I do need it too see if you guys are okay with how I write battles.**

**1) Awesome battle- keep doing them like this!**

**2) My battle was a good first try! Keep working on it!**

**3) Don't do battles at all because it sucked!**

**Yes? Please?**

**Thank you for reading**

**-See you next week!**

**2) My battle needs**


	9. Can You Read My Heart!

**Hey guys! Glad to see you guys here again :)**

**Anyways, first I wan't to thank LilyVampire for the support and doing most of the reviews!**

**Okay here it is! Enjoy.**

**I don't own Naruto. :P**

* * *

_"Did you know Naruto? When you shinobi are of a high enough level, they can read each others thoughts through no more than a trade of blows. They don't need to say a word."_

* * *

There was a child with dark hair crying at the dock of the lake. The lake was filled with bodies with clothes that had the Uchiha sign. There was only one person alive that was standing in the middle of the lake but the figure took out a kunai and slit his throat.

"Niisan! Okasan and Tousan! Don't leave me" the child was weak and scared unable to do anything as the bodies started drowning into the depth of the lake.

"Do you want to become stronger Sasuke?" a slithery voice asked.

"We can give you anything." a cold voice said. Two faces came out of the lake; one was white and scaly with yellow snake-like eyes while the other one was wearing an orange mask.

"Grab our hands and we will help you."

"Really? You will?" the little boy looked at them with hopeful eyes.

"Yes!" they both said. With that Sasuke Uchiha grabbed their hands and they dragged him into the depths of the lake, the darkness of his heart.

* * *

In another place there was another kid, the same age as the dark haired one, he had a goofy grin and yellow hair. He was inside a classroom where he was laughing with the people that surrounded him, his friends. He stopped laughing and looked around in search for his best friend but was nowhere to be found and he knew something was wrong. The boy was worried that his most precious friend was late, the others noticed the seriousness if his face.

"What's wrong Naruto?" said a pink haired girl, but Naruto said nothing and ran towards the exit. He knew where to look, the lake.

The others followed him but they where not as fast as him. They caught up to him though. Naruto had come to a stop in front of him a man was blocking the path.

"You will not pass monster."

"Mizuki-sensei?"

"Don't worry, Naruto I'll take him," said Iruka-sensei, "keep on going."

"hai!" and Naruto kept on running, with the others behind him. He could do this, he needs to do this. He kept running until he was stopped again by four ninjas; The Sound Four.

"Go Naruto, we will handle this." Ino, Chouji, Hinata, Shino, Tenten, Lee, Neji and Kiba stepped forward.

Naruto was running and he was almost there. He had a look of desperation in his eyes. "Where are you going Naruto-kun, have you forgotten about me?" said Kabuto.

Multiple Kunais were thrown at Naruto but they were blocked by the Kakashi team and Shikamaru.

"We believe in you Naruto!"

"Arigatou, mina!"

He ran faster and faster, he was almost there. But a group of a people stepped in front of him. Naruto was scared now, he was alone and he knew that if he stopped to fight the people who wore black cloaks with red clouds; he would his first bond forever.

He was loosing hope until he felt and excruciating pain, his seal had been broken, the Kyuubi was starting to form. Naruto blocked himself thinking the Kyuubi , thinking it was going to attack him too.

"Go gaki! I promised to help you out and I will!"

"Thank you Kurama!"

All the obstacles he had to go through to get stronger were coming back but with the support of his friends he was invincible.

_I need to save him._

* * *

_I can't breathe._

Sasuke was being dragged deeper and deeper into the dark water, he was almost near his family but it he could barely breathe.

Suddenly the bodies of his clan regained and started moving... In an eerily way, their eyes had turned completely red and had a sinister smile plastered in their faces.

Sasuke wanted to let go by this point but he was pulled even more when the Uchihas grabbed Orochimaru and Tobi by the ankle.

Sasuke heard someone dive into the water and he looked back.

_Naruto? What are you doing here?_

"You're my friend," he face seemed to say.

Naruto reached for his ankle and pulled but the grasp of the other end was stronger. But Naruto didn't give up.

They were being dragged more into the depth of the lake, but suddenly he was being pulled up onto the surface. Sasuke turned around to see that Naruto was not alone anymore, Sakura, Kakashi, Gaara, Lee, the Hyuuga boy and others where holding onto him. They pulled and pulled; Sasuke could almost see the light.

He landed on the grass with Naruto next to him. He could finally breathe again and then he heard Naruto laugh with happiness.

"I'm glad you're okay teme."

"Tch, shut up dobe."

* * *

"_So tell me, were you able to read what was inside my heart?"_

* * *

_What a weird dream..._

His body hurt like hell but he could no longer feel the heartache. He started opening his eyes slowly to see a grinning Naruto very near his face.

He yelled with surprise and then whined at the pain.

"Yo teme, I'm glad you're awake. You want some ramen-ttebayo!"

* * *

**So this is a representation of what they saw in each others hearts. **

**I also made this because, if you guys have seen or read the part where Naruto is crying but then many people appear to his side and support him but Gaara is still all alone and crying so he goes and runs towards him to save him. The lake is where Sasuke used to pratice his Katon Jutsus. There is an episode where Sasuke is still mourning about the death of his clan near the lake and Naruto is passing by there too. Naruto and Sasuke exchange looks and then turn to look to the other side and go Hmp! but smile in the end so thats why I chose the lake.**

**I made Naruto's enemies come back because they are obstacles that make him get stronger in order to save his friend. This is in representation of the 8th opening of Naruto Shippuden, if you guys want to see it. His friends push him up and help him when he is about to give up.**

**So there you have it!**

**I hope you guys liked it?**

**Any questions feel free to ask.**

**See you guys next week.**

**-Isa**


	10. Want Some Ramen!

**Hi everybody. **  
**First of all, sorry for the delay! My editor decided to take a sudden vacation and ditch me! :(**

**Lol jk, but she really did turn in the chapter so I had to do it myself (so you'll probably find more errors).**

**And then I took this long because I had TAKS test for three consecutive days :(. But I am a junior so today was officially the last day I will ever see that test in my life! (party everyday!) I took a college anatomy test on Wednesday, which I sucked butt at because I didn't study and I need to turn in a five page research paper on the drug war by tomorrow! (which I havent even started).**

**Here is my story enjoy! Thank you for listening to my very busy nerdy life! :) I don't own Naruto! If I did Sasuke would be gay! ;)**

* * *

_What a weird dream…_

His body hurt a lot but he could no longer feel the heartache. He started opening his eyes slowly to see a grinning Naruto very near his face.

He gave a yell of surprise and then whined in pain.

"Yo teme, I'm glad you're awake. You want some ramen?"

_Naruto..._

"Eeeeehhh! Don't look so disappointed that you didn't kill me!"

"…"

"You aren't going to talk or what? I could answer your questions you know?"

"I used Amaterasu. You should be dead."

He gave one of his signature grins as he teased him, "Hah who knows."

Sasuke boiled in anger and wanted to use Kirin to wipe that idiotic grin of the Dobe.

_Wait? Dobe?_

The awkward aura still lingered within these two long lost friends... Well at least for one of them.

"Are you deaf Teme I asked you if you wanted some ramen?"

Sasuke saw that Naruto was practically shoving the cup or ramen in his face. He was hungry so he took them cautiously..._ Wait_, "How did you make them if you need to boil water?"

"Oh, I asked Kurama to boil it for me?"

Sasuke looked around to see who else was with them, Naruto laughed,"Kurama is the nine-tailed fox, I brought out his flames in order to heat it up."

Sasuke's eyes widened a bit but regained composure quickly and went to his bland expression.

_He is in friendly terms with the Kyuubi? He even talks to him like if he were his friend! I bet if that idiot could be best buddies with Madara if he wanted to_.'

"..."

"I bet you have a lot of questions but you are too proud to ask them. I guess you don't want to know how I beat the Mangekyo?"

Sasuke's head jerked up slightly and Naruto smiled.

"Itachi gave it to me, I thought I told you this? I thought you were a genius teme."

"Itachi? Nisan is dead! don't lie!"

"You're wrong, after defeating Kabuto his spirit went back to his original body, and with Sakura's help he healed. I mean, I don't think there was ever someone to break from the jutsu so nobody knew the after effects until he achieved it. He trained me to use both jutsus in order to save you. Even before you defeated him the first time he asked me to save you. He told me he entrusted me to save from the darkness after he was gone." He stood up and went up to the dark haired boy to put his hand on his shoulder. "You have someone waiting for you, you aren't alone."

Sasuke was about to brush it off but was still having trouble processing the information.

"Both jutsus... We don't have does chains in my clan."

"Oh no, that was my from the Uzumaki clan,"

_Naruto had a clan?_

"Itachi showed me how to be immune to the Mangekyo with ancient Uchiha scrolls... The other jutsu... It's more difficult to explain. When you achieve Mangekyo you have to have good intentions in you heart if not the darkness with not only take over your eyes but your heart too. Itachi, who believed in saving the village and stopping the clan from making a war had good intentions. His heart was not affected by hatred only by grief although he knew that one day you would kill him and end his misery. He still loved you and did not kill you. You in the other hand already had so much anger and hatred, your hand asked for blood and revenge. When you achieved Mangekyo instead of doing what your brother would have done your heart was clouded and your brain gave you a rational explanation for more revenge. If you would've achieved Mangekyo with out those horrible feelings you would've come back, but that's hard because after you "died" with the help of Orochimaru's helpers you were linked to even more evil. That is how Itachi explained it... The village has accepted him after knowing he helped in the war you know? Although he prefers living far away from everyone; he is quite lonely, he needs you." he analyzed Sasuke's face, even if it remained blank his eyes were on turmoil.

Sasuke was trying to not believe his words but he knew Naruto was right and Naruto knew he knew it. Sasuke felt a great lift off his shoulders now, his heart wasn't clenched, and his headaches were gone. The malicious glint in his eyes was gone and he could finally breathe.

"Come on we need to get going, you've been sleeping for two days and time is almost up." Naruto grinned as he offered his hand but Sasuke brushed it off and stood up on his own. "I'm not as good as Sakura but I hope it's good enough." he started moving.

"Dobe, Konoha is the other way."

_Dobe huh?, _Naruto smirked. "I know teme, but we are going somewhere else first."

Sasuke stood quiet.

As he followed Naruto he felt even more awkward, Naruto didn't talk as much as he used to, he was more serious now and more mature. Or so he thought.

"Are you gay?"

"what!"

_Heeeh, he lost control of himself._

"Are you gay?... It only makes sense that you are gay, after all you hard all these pretty girls like Sakura, Ino, and Karin after you? Sakura confessed to you and you left?"

Sasuke knew the idiot was smirking, "Are you an idiot?"

"Heh, and you kissed me. Maybe you fell in love with me and that's why you decided to cut all bonds with me. Don't worry I know I'm sexy, you can join the fan club I have at the village."

"Tch. That was your fault! You're the one that wanted to kiss me!"

"Hah Sasuke lost his cool"

"Urusai! Dobe!"

"I'm kidding Sasuke, you just make things so awkward... But you know Sakura will be happy."

"She shouldn't."

"She still loves you…"

"I doubt that but even if she did, what I've done is unforgivable. She even tried to kill me knowing she is weaker than me."

"She did that for my sake, so I wouldn't be the one to kill you."

"Where are we going?" he changed the subject.

"Be patient, we only have five days left so if we are delayed we might not make it. If you get tired I'll carry you."

"You started being like Lee or what, that's creepy we are man now."

"Gomen, I forgot you are an Uchiha and that's too cool for you."

The tension was starting to cease and Sasuke wondedeed why he couldn't stop himself from being so talkative. Sasuke started feeling something he hadn't felt a long time ago; relief? Freedom? He couldn't fine the word just yet.

"...how are you not dead? I was looking at you with Amaterasu.."

"You were looking at a clone-"

"what? But I was looking at you the while time."

"I'm faster now; faster than the Fourth. I'll tell you more when we get there."

* * *

There it was again. That dream of her dancing on the water with the moonlight kissing her skin. She seemed more flexible and light than the water and her skin was brighter and milkier than the moon. She was naked but the fog covered her body. He couldn't move it was as if she had him hypnotized.

She turned around finally noticing him and she walked towards him. Her face was so near his but the fog seemed to be protecting her innocent body. Her lips were almost touching. Her cheeks were red as always and his breathing was heavy.

_Almost there…_

Their lips touched and his eyes closed to the sweet sensation.

Once their lips parted he opened his eyes but he never expected to see her with a crow's beak and black wings.

"Ahooo! Ahooo!" she said as he yelled.

Naruto woke up there was a bird perching his face; it flew away with the blondes jerk.

He noticed his surroundings and panicked.

"SASUKE?"

* * *

**Omo! Where is Sasuke?**

**Anyways that "Ahooo!" part with the crow usually comes out when Naruto is doing something stupid. When he is trying to take a look at Kakashi's face with Team 7 and when he tries to peep at Sakura in the Hot springs.**

**I love that crow. It makes fun of the show so those of you know don't know "Ahooo!" means idiot or stupid. :D**

**I hope you guys liked it.**

**Please review :( Even if I beg you guys still don't do it... Sigh**

**See you next week and once again, sorry for the delay.**

**-Isa**


	11. Promise of a Life Time!

**Hi minna! Sorry I didnt post Wednesay or Friday! So many test and yesterday was prom so yeah! :D If I cant post on these days I promise I will still post every week. **

**I dont own Naruto, enjoy! **

**AND PLEASE PLEASE REVIew! :3.**

* * *

"SASUKE!"

_No! He can't be gone!_

He ran up the tree and yelled again.

He turned in to Sage mode as quickly as he could and looked for the chakra; he was close. He followed he trace and could hear the waterfall he landed on the ground.

"Sasuke!" surprising the Uchiha who still had a moving fish in his hands and let it go.

"What the hell was that for idiot?"

"I thought you were gone!"

"I went to get something to eat. I am not you who can live off of ramen! Besides you were the one who woke me up! What the hell is up with you and hugging me in the middle of nowhere, I could feel you having a perverted dream of Sakura!"

"It wasn't Sakura! Wait what..?"

They were both pointing at each other and had calm down from so much shouting.

"…"

"…I'm sorry for leaving, but there is no use in me leaving. I want to have a fresh start with my brother. Besides if I leave you'll only go after me."

Naruto grinned, "you got that right!...uh… I'm sorry I disturbed your sleep..."

"Tch whatever."

"You sound like your old self again. What if I help you fishing like the old times?"

_No, I don't sound like my old self again. I sound louder and am more talkative than ever before… Maybe its because I never talked with Orochimaru._

"Dobe, that will take longer."

"Its funner-ttebayo!"

Naruto dived in and made the fish jump while Sasuke threw the shurikens at them.

After eating they started their journey once again.

"Hey idiot when are we gonna get there?"

"We are almost there so stop whining."

"... Hey Naruto... You don't love Sakura anymore..?" asked like if he was asking for the time.

Naruto frowned and glanced at Sasuke but no emotion was unvieled.

"uhhh no, I like her more as a sister now. There was a time she confessed to me, it was fake but she still did it. I didn't notice it then but as I got more mature I noticed that at the time I didn't feel happy at all. My heart wasn't bursting of joy and beating fast. I knew then that I was only infatuated by her looks and nothing more..."

"…So who were you dreaming about?" the blonde took a wrong step and slipped.

"Itai! W-w-why do you ask?"

"I don't know how Sakura feels for me but if she loves me still I was hoping you would take her away from me, I already made her suffer too much I don't deserve her."

"sigh, you shouldn't run away from you feelings... I ran away from them, I was so afraid when Hinata told me she loved me. She is such a sweet girl from a prestigious family. I was a no one. I made myself think she was kidding around and ignored it. Then I started thinking about how she always cheered me on, the only one who was nice to me at the academy days, the only one who didn't have a crush on you, she was gentle with me when Sakura was violent. Now I'm afraid it's too late."

"I never said I had feelings for her. You didn't know she liked you? Tch it was so noticeable, you really are an idiot aren't you?"

Naruto decided to ignore this and sighed at his friend's denial.

"Just don't give up or ignore it like I did Sasuke... Huh? We are here!"

Sasuke stopped but he dis not know why Naruto had brought him to a ruined place. It was once a village but now it was deserted and the buildings were crumbling down. They walked around the place, it wasn't destroyed by erosion, Sasuke noticed, it was destroyed by war. He also noticed the Whirl that Konoha nins wear in their vest; he was starting to get the idea about where he was. He turned to see Naruto, who had a face of longing and sadness, he came to a stop, and picked up a ragged dirty doll, who once belonged to a little girl. He held it in Sasuke's face and said:

"I always thought I was alone you know? But then I met you, Iruka, Sakura and Kakashi. My mother told me of this place: Uzushiogakure, my clan. It was destroyed because people were afraid of our ability to control others chakra and the huge amount of chakra we had, now everybody is scattered around the world or dead... I, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, promise you, here in the land where my mother was born that I will restore my clan and that I will help you restore yours as well once I am Hokage. This is a promise of a lifetime!"

Sasuke stared at him, he had so many questions to ask but he only said, "Arigatou Naruto, for not giving up in me and being a good... friend."

_He called me his friend_

Naruto gave his signature grin, "I'm glad I could rescue you. Let's go back the deadline is almost over."

"Huh?"

"Nothing nothing. You know my mother knew your mother. She saw you before giving birth to me and told you to be my friend and not bully me. When you die, you're gonna get in so much trouble with her, she has the wrath of Sakura."

"Die?"

"Yeah she is dead now but when we grow old and die too we will see them again"

"Tch I'm gonna die in my after life, great. You said your last name was Namikaze... Isn't that the Fourth's surname...?"

"Yeah, he is my father, Minato Namikaze. And my mother was Kushina Uzumaki."

"But I thought the Yondaime was the one who sealed the Kyuubi in you? Aren't you mad?"

"Well I did punch him when he told me-"

"Isn't he dead?" Sasuke started wondering if Naruto was crazier than him.

"He sealed himself and my mother inside me for when I needs them. Don't call him Kyuubi, he has a name- Kurama. Would you like it if the called you if they called you black chicken head? I was mad but then I understood that my father entrusted me with the power because he believed in me."

_He is so forgiving..._

Sasuke was processing what the blonde told him, and he started seeing the light again.

* * *

Where the hell is that idiot? Time us almost up and he is still not here! What is he playing at?

_What if he didn't save him? what if he is dead? No that can't be it, knowing the idiot he will probably barely make it._

Out of frustration Tsunade threw her desk out the window.

* * *

**So I hope you guys liked it? You guys never tell me anything, like if I should put more action or go faster, so I just go at my own pace. If you guys don't like how slow or fast its going its not my fault, just saying.**

**It will get more interesting I promise, but there wont be a lot of fighting until later (hint hint(;)**

**I hope you guys liked his promise and how he did it, now he shares almost the same burden with Sasuke about his clan.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Until next week!**

**-Isa**


	12. Like Hell I am Going to Wearing This!

**Hey guys sorry I took a long time! :(**

**Dont kill me :D**

**Naruto is not owned by me in the slightest :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Hey Teme wear this."

Sasuke caught a violet cloak and stared at it dumbfounded.

"Like hell I'm going to wear something this color!"

"It covers your scent for Akamaru and Shino! Do you know how much it costs! We are almost there and I'd we bump into someone they would freak out besides, what the difference between a violet cloak and a black cloak with red clouds! Or that stupid shirt that showed you invisible pecs!"

"You're one to talk, the way you dress is like a flag for enemies telling them your location you look like an orange!"

"Just wear it you-" their heads jerked at the new presence. A group of people were getting near from behind them and from the front.

"Well look what we found Uchiha Sasuke, the traitor."

"if it isn't the savior of the world Uzumaki Naruto."

Both groups had appeared at the same time but they seemed to have different goals.

"You know its weird, if I were them I would've backed down, knowing its us, together, they are fighting."

"Tch."

"You take mine and I'll take yours, let's see who finishes faster."

"Heh you will always be dead last compared to me."

"We'll see about that Teme, Rasengan!"

"Chidori!"

The two man were gasping for air.

"I won."

"We knocked the last ones at the same time, teme."

"Whatever"

"I'm glad we still make a good team, we just need Sakura to keep us out of trouble."

_Sakura... Tsunade... The Hokage title... A month... Today's the dead line._

"Oh no! We need to make it before today ends or I am going to be in big trouble with Tsunade-obachan! Get up and put the damn cloak on. Get on my back; you are injured."

"Tch."

"and Sasuke... Thank you for not killing anyone."

"Whatever."

* * *

"Naruto you're back!" exclaimed the guards.

"Yeah."

"Wait who is that on your back?"

"It's a girl I saved in the mission-ow!"

Sasuke pinched him.

"She is badly injured so I'll take her to the hospital. Can you tell oba-chan I'm back, it's essential I talk to her!"

_He knows the word essential_, Sasuke mused.

"Hai Naruto-niichan!"

"Arigatou mina!"

They walked a little further, "Konohamaru!"

"Yo Naruto-nichan!"

"ohayo! Could you do me a favor and get Kakashi for me and give him this message you are almost as fast as me so I hope you do it quick." he handed him the paper.

"hai! Ne, Naruto-nichan who is that?"

"Its a girl from the mission?"

"Is she pretty?" Konohamaru wiggled his eyebrows.

"Nah she is pretty ugly and -ow! What the hell? Fine I'll get going, bye Konohamaru."

"Sasuke stop pinching me!"

"..."

* * *

"Tsunade-obachan you made it first than us! Wait Sasuke could you stand up for a while." he let go of Sasuke and waited for it; there was no use in running away from it.

Tsunade moved at such speed and flicked Naruto, sending him flying.

"Baka! You had me worried, today is the deadline and you still decide to take your sweet time? What if you wouldn't have made it and the Hokage title would be gone?

_Hokage... Dealine?_

Sasuke tried to move but his leg twitched; Naruto came out of the dust coughing and with a bruise but nothing serious.

_So this is the new Sasuke? He doesn't look as crazy as I thought he would_.

Sasuke noticed she was analyzing him so he stared back trying to see if she would also attack him.

"Lets take you inside; I will treat your wounds."

Once they were in a ward the Sennin started lecturing Naruto... and Sasuke.

"You are lucky I'm not going to be the one to deal with you, but I'm sure Naruto will go easy on you once he is Hokage. But I swear if you do something like that again I will definitely do more than flick you young man. You should be grateful Naruto cares more about you than the title."

Sasuke just took it all in; he was a little scared of her after all he was restricted from using most chakra. He was thankful when the door opened.

"Nii-san!"

"Sasuke."

"I got your message Naruto and brought Itachi with me."

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei."

"Its not sensei anymore Naruto, soon I will be the one to address you with respect."

"uhhh"

Sasuke didn't care who was in the dorm he wanted to talk to his brother. "Niisan, I-I need to ask you so many things please- ow!"

Itachi jabbed his brother in the forehead, "Sasuke... We'll do this later."

The door opened again revealing a pink haired girl, "Naruto where have you been we were worried a about -"

She turned to see who was lying in the bed; it wasn't Naruto and her heart hurt. She stood quiet and everybody waited for a reaction. She formed chakra on her right arm and charged.

Now there was a whole in the wall.

* * *

**Again I am really sorry I poked butt on posting. **

**It wont happen again I hope!**

**Review!**

**See you someday during this week C:**

**-Isa**


	13. No More Crazy Fan Girls!

**I know! Im sorry, I've been so out of it lately! My editor didn't give me the chapter so I was waiting for her!**

**Not a good idea...**

**Here is the chapter though, not edited well so try to tell me if there is a major mistake :D**

**Enjoy! **

**Do not own Naruto ;(**

* * *

Everything happened so fast but nobody was expecting what happened.

Sakura was huffing for air with a murderous aura while Naruto was delirious and pushed to the wall. His lip was bleeding and a bruise was forming in his cheek.

"Baka! You've been gone for a month and a half and you don't contact me! Do you know how worried I've been!"

Sasuke smirked; he never thought he would see this scene again but only the adults noticed.

"I can't believe you risked your life and future title for a filthy traitor like this."

His smirk faltered.

"What is that supposed to mean, you are the one who asked to bring him back!"

"I was 13! Of course I was stupid and I had told you to forget about it!"

"He is our friend!"

"friends don't kill friends!"

"..."

Sasuke just kept his head down and was about to say something but to more people enter. Now he felt more awkward.

"Sakura!"

"Naruto!"

Two young women entered the room, one had long blonde hair and the other one had red hair with black glasses. The looked at Sasuke and he prayed for the first time in years they wouldn't attack him like crazy fan girls, especially Karin. Ino looked shocked and then took a worried look at Sakura. Karin on the other turned away and ran to Naruto.

"How dare you hurt Naruto-kun, Sakura!"

"What you are siding with him? That man tried to kill you too!"

"Yeah but I trust Naruto!... Besides, Sasuke's chakra feels different. It's the same as it was when I first met him, it's not cold and murderous."

"Ino, help me out he-"

"SAKURA. As the next Hokage I order you to get a grip and act like a professional. Stop being such a little girl and instead of annoying people help me out. One day you will be chief of the Hospital, so I advice to start acting mature enough for it."

Everybody was staring at Naruto, his goofy smile was gone while a serious face replaced it. It was one of those times you had to be scared of Naruto. Everyone looked to Naruto and to Sakura; she was having a hard to control herself but and Naruto's glare she silenced. "Good, now you three are going to keep this a secret and take care of him as your patient, understand?... It's just for today Sakura."

"Humph! Whatever, Ino and Karin can do it." Sakura walked off.

The room could not be more awkward.

He turned to Sasuke, "She doesn't hate you."

"..."

"Rest, you have the best nurses tending you. You will go with your brother tomorrow morning. I think it's best if you both come to live with me, I have a small apartment but we will work it out somehow. Sensei and Baa-chan as you see, Sasuke is better now and I have sealed his jutsu partly until further notice. Karin, I need to talk to you; now if you'll excuse us.

_... I never thought Dobe could be so serious..._

* * *

_Agh! What am I doing! I almost killed Naruto! I should've killed him tough! Why did he have to bring Sasuke back!_

_**But aren't you happy?**_

_Which side are you on! I thought you wanted me to forget him. He almost killed us, he almost killed me... Naruto us going to give him the easy way out of this- I won't. I'm not going to forgive him and I'll never forgive myself for the pain we caused Naruto._

* * *

"are you willing to do it Karin? I know it's a tough situation, but you one of the few people I trust that can do it... But if you don't want to-"

"After the war you showed me kindness, everybody hated me but you and you have me a chance to prove i wasn't just one of Sasuke's partners. You helped me find out my past and who I was. I never thought there was someone like you, warm and sunny, kind and friendly, helping people without expecting something back. You are contagious and just like everybody else in the village I came to like you. I'll help you, just like you helped me."

"Really? Thank you!"

"Although I thought you were annoying and an idiot before"

"Hey!"

"I'm just kidding Hokage-sama"

"Heh that's gonna talk a while to get used to. Well, bye Karin take care of Sasuke!"

"You deserve it, goodbye!"

"Forgive Sakura, I'm sure she us just mad because Naruto didn't tell her his plan."

"..."

"sigh still quiet as ever"

The door opened as Karin entered; she looked at Sasuke and Sasuke gave her a wary look.

"Haha I'm not gonna attack you; I follow Naruto's orders now. Besides I said it before, you are back to your old self if not you are even better."

"..."

"If you want other people to know your a good person again you should start making friends"

"... I'm sorry"

The girls exchanged a quick glance at each other; they didn't think the change was this big.

"uhh it's okay Sasuke, hehe..."

"umm do you need something else Sasuke?"

"... I'm sorry if I hurt you too."

"hah it's alright, if you wouldn't have I would've never gotten over you and fall in love with Chouji."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow; and here he thought the girl was shallow and only fell for looks.

_That Naruto saved him!_

* * *

**I hope you guys liked! :D**

**Leave a comment, click that button!**

**-Isa**


	14. You're Annoying and You're Troublesome!

**Hey this is me again.**

**Sorry I took more than a month to post again. (To my old readers)**

**The story got taken off but its back :)**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

It was morning and Sasuke was staring at the roof while meditating. He had dreamt that he was home with Itachi and his friends full of happiness, no more hatred. He thought it was all a dream only to wake up and find out it was real. He remembered when fighting Shinnou trying to find the Resurrection Jutsu for Orochimaru; Naruto had promised that he would get him back. He laughed at what a joke Naruto was, but that was years ago and now he was back in Konoha.

He felt ashamed about what he had done now. He had acted like a child who couldn't get ice cream and threw a tantrum about it. If he was going to get the death penalty he would deserve it and he will the punishment without being scared.

_I have to make up for what I have done to them, especially Naruto. If I don't get a death penalty I make sure to preserve our bonds and his happiness until the very end. The other one is Sakura; I just knocked her out when she confessed to me and left. Then I tried to kill her. I thought she was going to be happy but she seems pretty pissed off…_

He heard someone come in and he feint to be asleep. He recognized the scent. Strawberries and cream; it was weird how she didn't smell like cherry blossoms. He chided at himself for thinking that.

He opened his eyes to see her back and putting the food in the table.

"Sakura."

She stopped abruptly; Sasuke smirked maybe she was still easily swayed. But a monotone voice responded, "yes?"

He frowned," why are you here?"

"its my job."

"...only your job?"

"yes, being the next successor of the hospital I am the one who takes care of the patients that are criminals as practice and seeing that there is no ANBU taking care of you my strength will be enough to put you back on bed whether you want it or not."

"..."

"if you don't need anything else I'll be leaving. Your brother will be here for you soon and escort you to Naruto's apartment." she was about the turn the knob.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I left and I almost kill-"

She turned to look at him and without hesitation of any sign of emotion she said , "Stop it, you're being annoying," and walked out.

Sasuke stared at the door and suddenly burst out laughing while covering his eyes with his arm.

The tables are flipped now.

"trouble Sasuke?"

"Itachi?"

Itachi was sitting on the window.

"how long have you been here?"

"long enough. Are you ready to leave?"

"yeah my foot feels better."

"good, I already moved the stuff with Naruto. Since he isn't here yet I'm guessing you want to talk."

"Yeah."

"Good, I want to talk to you too -I'll start. When Kabuto was defeated I wasn't able to tell you the other part of the story and I was afraid you didn't believe Naruto. The man who called himself Madara was the one who brought the misfortune to the Uchiha clan. He was the one that summoned the Kyuubi. After that That's when the village started treating the Uchiha clan less, making us want to start a war. I had to protect the village. I had to protect you, if somebody else would have killed our clan you would have died and it would make more deaths, more pain, so I decided to do it myself. I left you so you could kill me but I only left you with hatred and loneliness. At this point I didn't no Madara or Tobi was to blame so I joined the Akatsuki thinking that it was for the best to go with his plan and finally have peace. Before you defeated me I had told Naruto to take care of you because he was the only hope I had to reverse the hatred inside if you. After defeating Kabuto I woke up in my original body and Sakura saved me, it took me years to find the scrolls in order to erase the darkness but then I trained Naruto. I'm sorry Sasuke. I left you alone and empty and what had happen to you is my entire fault."

"its both our faults... Nii-San."

They were looking at opposite sides, avoiding each other.

"…I already knew about Madara…."

Itachi turned to look at him and raised an eyebrow, "if you did why didn't you come back."

"I heard him talking to Zetsu but it was too late for me to avenge you, Naruto killed him so I wanted to kill someone anyways. It didn't matter if they were guilty or not I just wanted someone's blood. I just wanted to blame it on someone... I was also scared, there were times that I wanted to come back but Naruto had stopped looking for me. I thought he had given up and started hating me. I lost it even more..."

"At least you are back; we can be a family again."

"Plus one!" Naruto burst into the room with a foxy grin.

"aww are you guys having a brotherly moment? Why didn't you guys invite me!"

BAM!

"Naruto this is a hospital!"

"Don't hit Naruto-kun, Sakura!"

"He is disrupting other patients Karin!" but Karin was already looking at Naruto's bruise.

"it's okay Karin-chan, I'm used to it."

"oh! Sasuke are you leaving already?"

"yeah... Thank you for taking care of me." He turned to look at Sakura but Sakura looked at the clock and exclaimed, " oh Sai is here for me! I'll see you later Naruto, Sai and I are going to go train. Bye guys!"

And she dashed off.

Awkward moment...

"tch. Let's just go."

"yeah, here Is the cape teme."

"it's pink now!"

"yeah, I washed it... I don't think I should've done that."

"you think idiot!"

"oh come on! Nobody knows it's you; you still have a girlish face so when they look at you they still won't know it's you."

"what?"

"Sasuke just put it on. It's for your own good."

"tch." he snatched the cloak and put it on.

This was definitely karma.

As they were walking outside Sasuke noticed Sakura and Sai. They were both chuckling at something funny. In his opinion, Sai looked like a transvestite. What type of man wore a shirt like that.

"he's Sai, but you already met him. He is a year older than us and used to work for Danzo in the ANBU roots. Now he is part of Team Kakashi."

Sasuke stayed silence and watched Sai give Sakura a smile that he would consider creepy, but Sakura smiled back.

"he reminded us of you."

"tch, he has nothing on me."

As they walked through they neighborhood the villagers stared at the group. Sasuke thought he was caught but noticed that the glances weren't directed towards him, but to his brother and Naruto.

He was surprised that they weren't filled with hatred. It was more like cautious and grateful at the same time.

Naruto was a different story, he was even blushing; the villagers looked at him with admiration and pride. Everybody waved at him and some little girl were whispering and arguing about who was going to marry him in the future. Some girls our age were squealing.

_stupid fan girls _

_I guess being with Naruto the villagers thought differently of Itachi._

Once they got to Naruto's little apartment he saw that Itachi didn't have much except two bags. Naruto dropped to the bed and sighed with contempt.

"rough day?" Itachi asked as he settled in the kitchen table.

"Baa-chan and the elders are teaching me proper etiquette. They even told me how to handle the chopsticks correctly and I couldn't eat ramen until I mastered it!"

Itachi chuckled while Sasuke stood near the door feeling quite uncomfortable again.

"don't worry this is all for the best of Konoha."

Naruto looked up from his bed and grinned stupidly. "ah! Arigato Itachi-niichan."

At this point Itachi had gone up to Naruto's refrigerator and Sasuke was leaning on the wall or trying to become the wall.

"who would've heard of a gennin becoming the Hokage."

"I'm a Sannin-ttebayo!"

Itachi moved around the kitchen again, filling a ramen cup with hot water. He sat down and Naruto stood up to go to the refrigerator too. He gave a loud yell which caused Sasuke to go in a defensive position.

"you got the last ramen!"

"I am hungry and this is the last thing you got."

Naruto got his pillow and threw it at Itachi but ducked it, hitting Sasuke right in the face.

They both laughed. "hey! Stopped acting like children!

But he wasn't mad at the pillow, he was jealous that Naruto's new bond with Itachi. It was like they were actually brothers while he could only stand there and not join them because you don't try to become brothers with someone you tried to kill hundreds of times right away.

Itachi motioned Sasuke to come and like when he was young he complied, and just like he was he got jabbed in the forehead... Again...

Sigh, "Stop being so serious Sasuke, I wish you were that foolish little brother again."

"humph."

"oh yeah Sasuke don't bother unpacking, we are moving out tomorrow."

He was about to ask why but There was a sudden knock on the door and the Uchiha brothers seemed wary but Naruto went to open the door, " don't worry, it's someone to be trusted."

"Hey Naruto."

"Hey Shikamaru, come in."

A tall guy entered the door, he had a bored expression on his face.

"why did you want me to come he-"

He stared at Sasuke with curiosity, like he couldn't believe he was actually there. And then he smirked, "so you finally accomplished the two things you wanted the most."

"Hah hell yeah!"

"hey Sasuke, Uchiha-san," Sasuke only nodded, "so why do you want me here, its going to be too troublesome if I'm the one that's supposed to take care of him."

"heh because going out the the Kazekage's sister is not troublesome enough."

"it's troublesome enough."

"Tomorrow is the day that Baa-chan announces she retires and named me future Hokage. The village is okay with me right now but with the turn of events... Well, if they don't want me anymore then I will accept it."

"are you planning to announce to the village that you brought him?"

"yes, and I called you here to ask if that is the right decision. I need you to come up with a strategy."

He looked up to Sasuke trying to analyze him, "he doesn't have any justification as to why he wanted to kill everyone in Konohagakure. People wouldn't trust him but they trust you do it's a 50-50 chance that they will want him to live. A trial would help but there are people with power that can change the decision."

"what if there was a reason, a good reason to feel so much hatred."

"what are you talking about?"

Naruto turned to see Itachi, "it's time for people to know the truth," he raised his hand to silence Itachi as he was about to protest, "seriously, you two can't keep on carrying this burden by yourselves. Everybody is at fault for what happened, but Tobi and Danzo are the ones to blame for the most part."

"I refuse! I don't want anybody to know the truth about the Uchiha clan!"

"the people need to understand! Everybody needs to understand that what Sasuke did is reasonable no matter how bad it is! If we keep this hidden there will never be a mutual understanding! Only hatred and hard feelings leading to more deaths! I understand Itachi! I understand that your clan wanted to revolt and that that was too, reasonable. But a man caused this and it was that Tobi!... Trust me..."

"what are you all talking about?" asked Shikamaru, apparently not bored anymore.

"Itachi you tell him."

And so the story telling began and it ended leaving Shikamaru more troubled than before. Now he got it, now he understood everything clearly. Of course he would be mad too and try to avenge everyone that brought so much pain to my family, if he weren't to lazy.

"this definitely changes things; tell the people the truth. I am sure they will understand although the elders won't be too happy about it."

"screw the elders! Besides Baa-chan is going to take that position! I am not going to run a village by keeping secrets to the civilians."

"I'm glad you already have plans, Naruto. Anyways telling the truth will make the people side with Sasuke. The more support, the better for his trial. And you," he turned to see Sasuke, "I hope you actually changed, sending more people to look for you would be troublesome."

Sasuke just nodded again.

"Oh yeah! I hope you already released the news."

"I just had to tell Ino, I heard the news while coming up here. Its all done."

Naruto sighed with relief, "Thank you."

"I'll be there tomorrow so don't worry. Bye."

"thank you Shikamaru!"

"you are too troublesome."

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it :)**

**See you guys next week ;)**

**-Isa-nya~!**

**Click that button!**


	15. Uzumaki's Are Loud!

**Hi you guys!**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Karin was watching through the balcony of her apartment the villager that where headed towards the main street where the Hokage would make her speech. She could see the villagers smile at each other. She remembered when she first came here, everything was so... So bright. Each villager had radiance inside them just like the one Naruto had; he had infected them all with such happiness. Even the people that questioned her while she was in jail were nice enough.

* * *

During the war she had planned to escape; everybody would be to busy to notice her and she would look for Suigetsu and Juugo in order to look for a better life than the rogue ninja one.

It was easy to escape since it was a vain girl who claimed she was the most beautiful woman, a worrisome runny nose kid and the other one loud and annoying boasting and about how strong he was taking care of her.

She went deeper and deeper into the war but she kept herself hidden, avoiding every battle and the bloodshed. She had sensed Sasuke's dark chakra at one point but didn't even turn to look at it. She had found Suigetsu's and Juugo's chakra but as she was getting near the was a great explosion and once she had gotten there the only thing she had found as a remain a piece of cloak of the Akatsuki's and Suigetsu's sword. She didn't know how long she cried for but it was long enough for the Konoha nins to find her again.

She cried because her first love had died; she regretted calling him Fish-Breath instead of saying I love you. She wished she had noticed her feelings for him sooner instead of beings lovestruck with an idiot. Those annoying fight she had with Suigetsu, where nothing but precious memories.

She was imprisoned back in Konoha but this time she didn't even talk.

Outside the walls she had heard the whoops and yells of civilians. The war was won and Naruto as the savior once again, she happy but she also felt unknowingly proud.

When her trial came everybody wanted her in prison forever but then then a bright sun shone upon her.

"You have a visitor."

_Visitor?_

No one came to visit HER.

"hello-dattebayo"

"..." the only thing she could was frown while he sat down.

"you are Karin right? I am Naruto."

"..."

He stared at her so intently that she had to look away.

"you have beautiful hair."

She blushed deeply almost the color of her hair. Nobody had ever complimented her hair, only said its weird.

"it looks like my mom's."

She frowned again. _What type of compliment was that?_

"Do you have a family?"

"...no I am an orphan. I don't even know where I came from."

"would you like to know?"

"sorry what?"

"would you like to know about your clan or family?"

"well maybe when I was younger but know I don't see a point in it. Besides I don't see why you would help. Why would you care?"

"Hey don't be disrespectful to Naruto-sama!" scolded one of the guards.

"it's okay, no harm done. Could you leave us for a sec?"

"wha? I'm sorry but it's my job."

"heh I don't think that she is a bigger threat than Tobi, so please."

"as you wish Naruto-sama."

"you see the reason I am willing to help you is because I think you are related to me."

"What? How can I be related to you?"

"heh we have a lot of things in common, like more chakra than others, our loud attitudes-"

"I'm not loud!"

"and the hair."

"you are blonde!"

He chuckled, Uzumaki's were-are- loud.

"I told you, it's the same as my mother's, Uzumaki's hair has the tendency to be red."

"but- then- I- Uzumaki? Maybe you are wrong."

"maybe, but Tsunade no Baachan can make sure if we are or not. I know! Let's go now!"

"wait what?"

But he didn't wait he just grabbed her hand and informed a very perplexed jailer that we were going to see the Hokage.

"wait Naruto-sama you can't do that! What are you guys doing? Follow them!"

"uh oh, run faster Karin!"

"wait! I'm going to get in more trouble."

But it was too late, Naruto had already performed several Narutos and Karin's running through Konoha. He only laughed at the situation.

She couldn't believe Naruto just burst into the Hokage's office like he did but it seemed something natural because neither she or her assistant seemed surprised until they had seen I was accompanying him.

"Naruto what is the meaning of this?"

"I want a DNA test!"

The pursuers burst in huffing, "Sorry Tsunade-sama we couldn't stop him."

"it's okay, you guys can leave."

"hai!"

"she's an Uzumaki, I'm positive!"

"you don't know that!" Karin yelled surprisingly louder than Naruto.

"Actually, you are Karin. We have been looking through Orochimaru's paper from his old lair and it seems he already knew who you were. Also Kabuto took some of your abilities in order to get stronger according to Ita- a source. But if it makes you feel better, we can make a blood test so you rest assured."

"..." it was a lot to take in.

"I also want her to go to Uzushiogakure with me!"

"there is really no stopping you is there?"

"nope!"

"fine."

And so they left the village, she had asked him why he was doing all of this for her.

"I know you aren't a bad person, you were lonely just like I was once and loneliness makes people do stupid things."

They went to the village and she was heartbroken to see it destroyed. Not by time nor by erosions, but by war. War destroyed everything.

They had found a place an Uzumaki could only opened which contained several ancient Jutsu scrolls, Sakura was fascinated by the healing techniques and started studying right away, Karin asked if she could teach her too. She wouldn't let anyone important die again.

At the end of the day Naruto looked at her directly in the eyes, "Hey Karin, how about we rebuild our clan? I promise I will."

She went back to the village where Tsunade told them they were related and probably second cousins, Naruto was so happy he announced it to the whole village that they were cousins. People started being more open, the trial ended and she only got community service.

* * *

Two years have passed and she couldn't be more proud of her cousin,

"oh damn! I've been so busy I am late to the Hokage's announcement."

As she left the apartment, her neighbors were also leaving, "did you hear from that blonde girl in the Yamanaka clan? Naruto is the Yondaime's son!"

"ehhh! He deserves the title for Hokage even more now."

* * *

Sasuke couldn't believe he had to wear the same cloak again, it was degrading! But he had to be calm right now because his... Two brothers were freaking out.

Itachi was trying to figure out if he had done the wrong thing by letting Naruto tell everyone about our family therefore he was pacing up and down. Naruto on the other hand was having a nervous breakdown, leading him to eat 5 cups of ramen. Right now he was throwing up his food.

"Ni-San, you entrusted me to Naruto so, you should trust him again."

"hn."

_So I do get my anti socialness and stubbornness from someone._

He sighed, "I'm going to check on Naruto, it's almost time for the Hokage's announcement."

He went into the restroom and Naruto was sitting against the wall breathing calmly.

"oi Dobe it's time to go."

"ugh"

Sasuke took a step back at the smell of vomit emitting from Naruto's mouth.

"stupid, brush your teeth."

"I feel bad"

_Maybe I should just knock him out and drag him there…_

Naruto got up lazily to brush his teeth, he was so out of it. He spit it out the water and looked at himself in the mirror but everything turned black after a sharp pain in the neck.

_No other choice._

"Nii-San, it's time to go!"

"what did you?"

"…he was being annoying…" lied Sasuke but Itachi already knew him little brother cared.

As they got there Sakura was pissed she actually stood up to Itachi and reprimanded him about how Naruto was 7 minutes late, unconscious, and the announcement ha already started.

_The girl who never spoke out her feelings is gone._

You could hear the Hokage giving her speech to the people.

"... I am happy to be Hokage of Konoha that my grandfather once used to protect. But I have to admit that I am finally getting old since I barely turning 40, " some people chuckled and other sweat dropped knowing that she was older than what she let on to be.

"now it's time to pass the position to someone else. This person has been the light upon Konoha never giving up and wanting to be acknowledged. His "Will of Fire." will protect the village. Everybody knows who I am talking about. The son of the Yondaime, Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina. Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto!"

The people cheered!

"he will start training immediately and will have to go into training.

Naruto had woken up at the call for his name, he quickly picked up where he was and grew worried.

"teme! Why did you bring me here? You know I wasn't ready to come!"

Sasuke smirked, "whats wrong bibiri-kun..."

"... What if I'm not ready yet? What if u still can't take care of these people?"

And then Sasuke punched him, not hard but enough to push him back.

"you really are an idiot. Nobody has tried as much as you to get acknowledged. You brought me back first instead of getting the job! Besides you promised me you would help rebuild me clan. I thought you would never give up on your word, isn't that your nindo way?"

Naruto was smiling, it was really weird seeing Sasuke be the one to cheer up someone, "you are right, heh I don't know what came over me. I guess I am just nervous. Alright! Let's do this-dattebayo!"

* * *

**Okay so I am trying my best to be more descriptive.**

**I think I did a good job in the last chapter.**

**This one not really...:(**

**So review!**

**I've currently started working on another fanfic called, Walking Past You, but this story comes first.**

**I hope you guys liked it.**

**Please review!**

**Until next week,**

**-Isa **


	16. He Is Still an Idiot!

**Hi guys! Here is another chapter!**

**I do not own Naruto!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Naruto jumped to the stage, unlike the time he won against Neji and started throwing kisses at the crowd, he only smiled and waved at the cheering crowd.

He cleared his throat and the cheer died down, a sense of respect tingled through the air. "today, I was so nervous that I got so nervous I ate a lot of ramen and got sick. If it weren't for my very best friend, who brought me here unconsciously and snapped me out of it I would still be freaking out. I wondered of I was ready to become Hokage. When I was younger I wanted to proof that I was worth so something, that I was not a weakling or a looser. It wasn't until someone told me that we get stronger by protecting the ones we love. I was so naive that I didn't know what that meant, but little by little I started making friends and growing closer to people, I grew stronger to be able to protect them and to never give up. That is my nindo! To protect my beloved village!

The village cheered and yelled his name. Some of the fan-girls fainted while his closest friends smiled and smirked at their blonde, used-to-be-and-sometimes-still-is-idiotic friend.

"I'll protect the village just like my father did. So I ask you guys one thing: to trust me. I will understand if what I tell you by today will make you doubt me. I will never keep the truth from you because you are the people in the village that help it prosper."

He took a deep breathe anticipation and curiosity lingered with silence. "As you all know, the day I was born was when the Kyuubi was released from the last jinjuuriki being my mother Kushina... Madara made it look like the whole Uchiha clan was to blame and we started treating them differently and wrong. They wanted to rebel because we started excluding them and so the elders wanted to regain control. They sent one man to terminate the clan, his own clan. He understood that he needed to do this to prevent a war and For the sake of the village's safety he decided to end it all. Uchiha Itachi prevented a war and sacrificed himself for the village. His younger brother, Uchiha Sasuke, who is also my best friend didn't know any of this and sought out to avenge his clan and kill his brother. Madara told him part of the story to Sasuke after Itachi's death and wanted to terminate the village for all the pain him and his brother had. Four years have passed since the war and now he knows the truth. Four days ago I retrieved Uchiha Sasuke; there will be a trial, I am just asking to be understanding about everything that has happened. He was the one who brought me here, he has changed and I am willing to side with him and forgive him. If you guys don't want me as the Hokage I would understand."

...

...

...

"we believe in you Naruto!"

"thank you for telling us the truth, Naruto!"

"kyah! You are so cool Naruto-sama!"

"we are happy you found Sasuke!"

Naruto didn't know what to say anymore, he was really amazed at the people's response. So he just bowed and said thanks.

As he walked out the stage his legs started shaking, he had been really nervous about how the people were going to react but luckily everything went well. He entered the room where had been previously unconscious to find all of the Konoha 12.

"nice speech Naruto! You looked pretty handsome back there I could have fallen for you!" said Ino.

"hey," Chouji complained.

"haha, I'm kidding!"

"Good work Naruto! I wondering when you were going to tell us you brought Uchiha back." said Kiba while Shino nodded.

Naruto stopped grinning and Sasuke looked at Kiba. "what do you mean?"

"well you brought him yesterday didn't you. Me and Shino were talking about it; we thought you were going to boast about it."

"what! But how? I bought a cloak to prevent people like you and Shino to know about Sasuke?.. Hey don't look at me like that!"

Sai intervened, "did you buy this outside the village? I heard that some mercenaries were ripping off people by selling these. They are totally useless Naruto, but a dickless like you wouldn't notice."

Naruto was about to make a retort but stopped at the feeling of a dark aura building behind him.

"what? You made me wear this for nothing you big Dobe!"

"hey! I thought it would work, okay!"

Sasuke whacked Naruto in the head, "you are still the biggest idiot I know!"

Everybody was just in the sidelines watching an old scenes play I front of them, it was truly Sasuke back.

"okaaaaay, now that we know that Konoha is going to burn to the ground-"

"hey!"

"- I say we make a party!"

Everybody agreed with Ino and started making plans for the party at Kiba's compound because his mother was just simply awesome. It was hard for Sasuke to watch everyone accept him so easily even after all the chaos he'd caused. His mouth was moving but no sound came out. Annoyed with himself for not being brave enough. He took a deep breathe again but it only came out a whisper, gone with everyone's rowdiness.

"what you say Sasuke?" said Naruto.

"I am-"

"Naruto, Sasuke! I need to talk to you guys."

"hai! Tsunade Oba-chan! Let's go Sasuke, see you guys at Kiba's!"

* * *

"Naruto, you idiot! The least you could do was was warn me about your plans! Do you know how much uproar there will be? Did you stop to think about the situation? What if the Elder run away or hide evidence!"

Naruto was frantically avoiding everything the Godaime was throwing at him trying to apologize at the same time. Sasuke, on the other hand, sat down on a chair next to the wall with a bored expression seeing how things would play out.

"A-a-ano Tsunade Oba-chan, I had already figured that part. Didn't you notice? The Elders weren't at the announcement, Shikamaru restrained them. Itai-dattebayo! They can be held in for questioning. I wasn't going to lie. Now they will be more understanding towards him. Ow, my eye!"

Tsunade tried to calm down; she took out a bottle of sake and drank from it.

"...so you told the village about Sasuke so that they could trust you and side with you? There is no way the can oppose you. Good strategy Naruto, I am impressed."

"thank you-"

"like if the idiot could come up with something good like that. The Nara guy told him to."

"What? You're lying!"

"Children!"

"we aren't Children!" they said in unison. "she is just too old and that's why she sees us that way," Naruto whispered to Sasuke as he nodded.

Tsunade was fuming but restrained herself, "anyways," she glared, "the person that will take care of Sasuke is going to your house tomorrow morning. You are going to be busy so I've assigned someone."

"who is it?"

"His name is kuro tsubasa, he is a good ninja."

"I see. Well that's good obachan."

"naruto, I want to talk to her alone. Leave."

"what the hell Teme? What do you need to talk her? Why do I have to leave?"

"just leave idiot!"

"fine!" Naruto stomped his way out with a pout.

"tch."

"what does Uchiha Sasuke want from me?"

"change the person that is going to take care of me."

"and to who exactly?"

The young Uchiha gave his arrogant signature smirk.

* * *

"What took you so long teme?" exclaimed The blonde in his whiny voice as he went to cling to Sasuke which got annoyed and pushed him away.

"it's none your business, an idiot like you wouldn't understand."

"hey! Remember that I am the one that's going to give you the missions!... I know the Damyos cat misses you Sasuke."

"you wouldn't usuratonkachi..."

"the you better respect then. How about you start addressing me as Naruto-sama."

"..."

_Over my dead body..._

"...sama," Sasuke whispered

"I can't hear you teme!"

"Dobe-sama!"

"what did you just say?"

"Naruto and Dobe are the same thing!"

"you bastard! I-"

"hey do you think what Naruto-sama said is true?" Sasuke turned to see was speaking as curiosity got the best of him.

"I doubt it! You know how forgiving he is. We'll just have to wait."

For the first time Sasuke paid attention to his surroundings. He was walking right between the villagers' homes and shops. Everybody was staring at him as he passed by giving him glares and looks different than the ones they gave Itachi. The woman to the right of him and all the villagers were whispering about him, whispering about it really loud.

_So this is why Naruto was pestering me, he was distracting me from the gossips._

_What I'd give to be wearing that stupid cape again. I don't give a shit if its rainbow swirls._

"ow! What was that for you idiot!" Exclaimed the raven haired boy after being kicked in the butt.

"I'll raise you to the training grounds, last one pays for the ramen. Go!"

"what? Hey wait you cheater."

* * *

"wohoo! I won!" Naruto gave a little dance and spanked himself in front of Sasuke.

"what are you talking about I made it first."

"nu-uh! Teme I touched ground first!"

"you cheated and I came first Dobe."

"you guys were tied." Kakashi suddenly appeared quietly as always.

"ah!" the bickering friends yelled.

"don't appear just like that Kakashi sensei." Naruto moaned.

"hehe sorry sorry."

Behind Kakashi, two figures were running, one with an undying scowl and the other one with an ever lasting smile.

"you are late Naruto! Where were you-oh, you brought HIM with you."

Naruto frowned at the scowling pinkette, "well yeah, he is part of the team."

"not anymore, now Sai is part of the team. Besides we are five already, that's more than what we are supposed to have."

There was a moment of silence, Naruto didn't know how to make the stubborn girl snap out of it, she was obviously making it harder for Sasuke. If he also fights with her then it will be more difficult for the team to make up.

A minute passed quickly, nobody knowing what to say until the blunt boy spoke up.

"Hello, my name is Sai, but you already knew that. I hope we can get along better than we did last time, when you were still a traitor with Orochimaru. Now, what should I nickname you?"

Sasuke, quite taken aback by Sai, remained silent.

"sorry about Sai, he is very blunt even after all these years we thought he would know a bit more about human emotions and expressions." explained Naruto in a quiet voice so the thoughtful Sai wouldnt notice.

"ah! I know, Konjo Nashi*! What do you think Sasuke? Now its understandable why you and him are friends"

Sasuke closed his eyes and tried to breathe in. He never thought somebody could annoy him more than Naruto. Unfortunately he couldn't do anything because Sakura might get mad. He could feel a vein throbbing on his forehead. Sakura on the other side giggled loudly.

"haha ... why don't we train for a bit, that's why I brought him here. So we can be a team again, Kakashi sensei agrees with me. Right, Sensei?

"Umm. Of course I do, but it was his idea first Sakura."

_That's right Kakashi, throw me to the dogs._

"besides, Sakura I am having a vacation, I won't be back unless it's absolutely important for a while."

"what? Why?"

"he knocked up Anko." said Naruto with a glint in his eye.

_Payback._

Kakashi turned beet red, he could compete with an Uzumaki's hair.

Sakura gasped loudly, "Anko and you are dating, how did that happen? Wait, she knows how your face looks like?"

"at least we know he isn't dickless like someone over here."

"hey, you asshole!" Naruto tried to attack Sai but due to his rashness, the grinning boy just dodged the hits with a carefree laugh.

"ah, sorry I'm late Mina," Yamato came into the grounds breathless making the two young one stop fooling around, "what's going on?"

"Anko is pregnant with Kakashi's kid!" Naruto said loudly,

"ehhhh so did you and Anko decide to make it public sempai?

"N-no! N-naruto how did you know about this?"

"he he I know a lot about the people in Konoha now, Tsunade makes me help her with the paper work and I saw the ninjas physicals, including Anko's. Ouch! Why did you do that Sakura-chan?"

"you aren't supposed to announce personal stuff about people you idiot!"

"break it up you too, oh Uchiha Sasuke right?" Naruto stopped immediately after looking into his eyes, "Nice to finally meet you in better terms."

Everybody turned to look at Sasuke, who was leaning on the tree with his eyes closed. Taking in every memory he had of the grounds where he trained with his old friends. Things haven't changed a lot since then except for the new additions. He felt everyone stare at him, he returned the stare.

"hn."

"okay everyone listen up, we already waisted too much time. Since I am not going to be here there is a missing link. Naruto will also be busy and when he becomes Hokage he wont be able to be in this group, , it's your duty to take over. It's been a while but you all will have to practice as a team and get to know each others strengths and weaknesses. Yamato and I will supervise you, in the third day you guys will be tested.

"don't worry Kakashi sensei! We'll do it."

The training resulted in Sakura's "great" idea of splitting up in partners to practice. She ran away with Sai before any objection was said, leaving Naruto and Sasuke to train, although there was not much to do, the two were at the same level, they could read each others movements and act in synchrony. After deciding it was enough they went to look for the rest, only to find out that they were already eating.

"ah! Naruto here is your bento!"

"Arigato na Sakura-chan, but you forgot Sasuke."

"I didn't know he was coming, eithers ways, why would I make him one?"

_Ugh this is difficult!_

"sigh, it's okay. Sasuke I can share mine with you, if you want, I can even feed you to repay my debt five years ago."

"tch, get away! Give me your tomatoes since you hate vegetables."

The both stopped at the sudden presence the felt that was filled with a murderous tint.

"so this is where you were both. Do you have any idea how long I was looking for you guys?" Itachi had a smile on his face that said they were both in trouble.

"Nii-San!

"Nii-chan!"

"Naruto you left me alone to finish moving out the furniture from the apartment."

"He he oopps! I forgot."

"you and Sasuke with do the unpacking, now let's go."

"what unpacking? Where did we move out?" The uninformed Sasuke asked.

"Our new house, the Namikaze manor!"

* * *

**Uwaaaa! I am so happy!**

**You guys have idea.:D**

**My 500 word chapters have gone up to 3,000 words! yay!**

**I also think I am writing a little better.**

**I will get better with time, so please support me.**

**Please review!_ It is essential_. Criticisms, praises;), etc. Except flames.**

**Next chapter:_ Naruto and the Uchiha brothers will find secrets about their parents as they move in. Also, who will the alcohol affect at the party._ :O**

** Konjo Nashi*- You don't have balls. :P Naruto is dickless, Sasuke is... ball-less?**

**Until next week!**

**-Isa**


	17. Unexpected Things!

**Hello :) sorry for taking long.**

**I don't own Naruto!**

**Here is my story.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"It's a good thing it's in the outskirts of Konoha, it wouldnt have survived Pain's attack." Commented Itachi as they walked through the fields of grass.

"Yeah and it's not really that far, it's a fifteen minute walk." Naruto squinted at the sight of his new home.

The house was a traditional two-story Japanese wooden house with a tiled rootop; It seemed pretty big. It reminded Sasuke of his own house.

The three brothers took a step inside, inhaling in the dust causing them to start coughing frantically.

"Ahem ahem. Ugh we have a lot of work to do. Why don't we pick our rooms and then start cleaning so we can at least organize our stuff."

"No need Nii-chan, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" as soon as Naruto said the words about thirty Naruto's were Iin front of them. "Mina! Half of you guys help clean up stairs and the other half downstairs please."

Earning a loud Hai! From the as they did what they were asked.

"That's cheating Naruto." Itachi reminded them that they had to do the unpacking and cleaning.

"We have to go to the party remember?"

There really wasn't much to do except take the dust off, Kakashi said that he checked in sometime to check if any unwanted creature had Made it their home and take out the food that would never be used, unfortunately the pervert was lazy to not clean.

The entrance led right into the living room which was very spacious, it contained brown leathered couches and a wooden table in the middle. To the right side a tv was placed. If you kept on going straight from the entrance, past the living room, you would have entered the kitchen and to the right of the kitchen another door was placed, leading to the dining room.

From the entrance to the left led to a hallway. The first door to the left had the laundry room, directly in front were the stairs to the second floor. The hallway led to the right where the first door to the left was a restroom and second door a large study room. The door to the left was the training area which about fifty feet long. Outside was a small glasshouse where all the vegetables were supposed to be kept to the right and to the left was a koi pond. Every thing was dry though, but if it were green if would be beautiful.

_Maybe we can get someone to fix it._

Upstairs where four large bedrooms: To the right, two bedrooms were connects by a door inside. Then you had the bathroom and shower. The corridor led to a room on the corner then you turned left and found the master bedroom.

Sasuke and Itachi picked the rooms that were connected, Sasuke was right and Itachi left. Naruto had to pick the master room because the other room had been filled with baby stuff; the room was bright orange, it said "Naruto's Room" across the wall. It also had a crib with a plush toy in form of a bear.

Naruto tried not to cry in front of Sasuke and had his jaw firm. Sasuke noticed this and went out side to give him some moments.

They unpacked and cleaned in less than two hours, only finding a couple of cockroaches in the den and a couple of moths in the closets; maybe Kakashi wasn't doing a good job after all.

It wasn't until minutes later they would find something interesting.

"Sasuke, Naruto look at this."

In the living room there was a large shelf against the wall filled with books and pictures.

Baby Minato was shown in the arms of his mother who resembled him. There were pictures shown of him growing up, as well as Kushina.

"Is that otou-san?" Sasuke pointed out the picture where Minato was smiling gently in both arms a boy that looked around his age. In one side, was a Byakugan user and on the other one someone that had Itachi's features. They were looking angrily at each other, only Minato was oblivious to the fight. On another picture the one that resembled Itachi was on the floor with a bruise and Kushina with her fist held out with Minato trying to stop her.

"yeah, it's otou-san..."

"Naruto your mom looks scary..." commented a wary Sasuke.

Another one held the memory of three girls holding hands while Kushina pulled them.

"isn't that oka-san?" Mikoto was in the middle, smiling gently, pulling a surprised girl with the Byakugan.

Then there was a picture of the three boys and girls but grown up.

"hey haven't I seen him before?" wondered Naruto

"it's Hiashi-sama." Itachi responded

"ehhhh? Our parents where friends with them!" asked a surprised Naruto

"Is that you Nii-san?" interrupted Sasuke.

Fugaku and Mikoto where holding a baby and the Namikaze couple were next to them.

"It must have been when I was born, after all, your parents are my godparents."

"ehh?" the two teens said loudly.

"I thought I mentioned it before..."

"You didn't!"

"oh... And yes they were all childhood friends, the girl is Hanae, Hiashi's wife and your friend's mother. You weren't born yet but they always used to hang out, even after the academy days. Minato-sama was the only one that could make our father and Hiashi stop fighting, after he died things where kinda different. They blamed each other for his death and stopped friendly communication, only Hanae-sama and our mother talked in secret."

"I didn't know they were your godparents, Nii-San. Wait so who are my godparents?"

Itachi turned quickly to avoid looking at him, "Godfather. You only have a godfather."

Sasuke raised his eyebrows questioningly. "hmm, Its Kakashi-san."

"what?"

Naruto was rolling in the floor from laughter. "th-that closet perverted sensei is your godfather. Haha oh please stop. It hurts!" he started grabbing his stomach from so much laughing.

"uruse Dobe."

"hey it's nothing to be ashamed of, Ero-sennin was my godfather and he gladly admitted he was a pervert."

He scowled at both of his brothers. Even Itachi looked like he wanted to laugh.

"he didn't tell you because he was afraid you would react like this... Don't tell me didn't take care of you?"

_Well now that I think about it he did try to teach me and put me in the right path._

"hn whatever." Sasuke looked away and crossed his arms. He was going to have a talk with Kakashi later.

"we should get ready, I bought you both clothes for the night. And you're going to wear it, SASUKE."

Itachi got them black pants and an orange button up shirt for Naruto while Sasuke got a navy blue one.

While they got ready the youngest brothers were pondering about the same things.

_"maybe it was really meant for teme and me to be best friends."_

_"maybe there is really someone who was on my side since the beginning."_

The new life they were both leading was one they would never leave.

* * *

"Aghh I really hate civilian clothes, especially formal ones. They are so tiiiight! What if something happens and I rip my pants?"

Itachi, who had settled for a red shirt and black pants, chuckled at the complaining Naruto. He was used to formal clothes from when he was young so he didn't mind.

"Then don't move so much, dumbass." snapped Sasuke who unbuttoned his shirt slightly, as much as he agreed with Naruto he was tired of his whining.

But that was the silent deal between them; Naruto talked for both of them.

When they finally got to the Inuzuka clan compound at seven, they found the entrance with Husky statues at each side.

"Finally you guys are here," Kiba, who greeted them at the entrance, complained, "You know we did this for you both but it doesn't give you the right to come late. My mom left me the house to make the party and she bought some sake if you guys want."

"We are still minors Kiba." Reminded Naruto as he went in.

"Well that's out of character from you. Since when do you reprimand people for not following the rules, Hokage-sama?" joked Kiba.

Naruto greeted everyone with big grins, Sasuke just nodded his head in acknowledgment, while Itachi smiled warmly.

The couches where pushed to the wall so there would be space for people to dance. The teenagers were settled all over the place: Ino and Chouji where holding hands in the dinning room as they chatted with Shikamaru. TenTen, Lee, Neji and unknown girl where talking in a corner.

"Hey Kiba, who is that?" Naruto pointed at the girl.

"Oh, her? I think she is Hinata's friend from the Hyuga clan, she is a year younger. She is nothing like those two though, she can be louder than-"

"Lets get this party started people!" the girl jumped and put her glass in the air. She had the byakugan, her face was round and her nose was small but it complimented her.

"Oi! Don't make a scene, Hotaru!" Neji held her down.

"I AGREE WITH MARI-SAN'S YOUTHFULNESS! LET US MAKE THIS PARTY A YOUTHFUL ONE! OWWWW!" TenTen had hit Lee in head, "Stop being so loud idiot!"

Kibas sighed and pointed at them weakly, "You see? Anyways settle down and stuff. And remember, whatever you guys do, don't give Lee sake."

Kiba walked away to Shino, Itachi had gone to get some drink. He was the only one that actually could but five minutes after that he didn't return. Sakura, who had a light green dress on, was in the "dancefloor" teaching Sai how to dance, who was moving very poorly and awkwardly. Even then Sakura seemed pretty happy anyways.

Naruto was about to ask Sasuke if he wanted to go over there but cringed at his hateful expression. He looked at Naruto giving him a look of STOP THEM NOW!

Naruto didn't need to be told twice, he walked towards them and called them out, Sasuke following behind silently. The two stopped dancing; Sakura smiled at Naruto but ignored Sasuke's presence while Sai smiled at them both. They sat in the couches and talked for a while until he asked Sai to bring some drinks. Sai complied and left the group, leaving the former Team 7 behind. Now Naruto didn't know what to do, he searched for an excuse until he found the perfect one.

_Wow, she looks beautiful!_

Hinata was sitting at the other side of the room, next to Kiba and Shino, who were talking animatedly. She was dressed with a white strapless dress, adorned with purple stones on the top of her dress, and a belt around her stomach. She wasn't engaged in the conversation; instead she wore a strange expression on her faced. It changed from happiness, to nervousness, to worried.

"ImmaGoTalkToHinataBye!" he ditched the before they could object and walked to the other side.

"Hi Hinata-chan!" he let himself sit beside, he waited for a response but it never came. He waved his hand on her face and called her three times.

"Huh? Oh hi Naruto." Responded Hinata half-heartedly and then went back to her thoughts:

_I can't believe this happening_, she took her glass and drank it in one shot feeling an unexpected burning sensation. _Oh kami! Was that Kiba-kun's drink? I don't feel good, its getting hot in here._

"Excuse me." She stood up and left leaving a very surprised Naruto.

"Don't worry about it," said Shino, "She has been liked that all day long." Naruto only nodded his head, he looked up to find out that neither Sakura nor Sasuke were there. As much as he wanted to go look for him, he decided to wait for Hinata.

Naruto noticed that Hinata wasn't coming back so he decided to look for her. He was worried about how she ignored her when he said hi to her. Had the kiss on the cheek bothered her? Had he gone too far?

He went through a corridor to the patio where he could see a figure laying on the bench. He fast walked there to find Hinata snoozing on the bench. He didn't want to wake her up so picked up her head slightly, sat down and put her head gently on his lap.

_She is pouting_, he chuckled, _if only I could kiss her_. He stopped abruptly; _agh! don't think that, you are not a pervert. Look at the sky not at her._

Ten minutes passed by slowly, Naruto started to play with her soft hair unconsciously, trying not to look at her so much. He thought of her words that day, "I love you." At the time he had never heard those words, it was quite shocking to him to hear them not really knowing how to react. Then he met his mother and father, who both said they loved him. They both had sacrificed their lives for their son, like the girl next to him, but they were his parents. It was their duty to take care of his son; this girl had no duty at all to take care of him, and yet she had jumped in front of someone so powerful knowing that she could die, accepting her death for him. Not only that, but she was the only person alive that had said that, and it was a different love then his parents had for him. He couldn't understand how or why a beautiful girl like her had even noticed him. The only possible answer was that her head had been damaged from battle. The idea scared him, _maybe she meant she loved me as a friend_, he thought many times. That thought scared him so much that he didn't want to go back and discuss it with her. He didn't want to hear it was just a friendship so he left it like that. Never getting too close to her, trying to put Sasuke on his mind first, watching her from afar as she got stronger.

But right there and now, with Hinata breathing in and out slowly on his lap, he wanted to make sure. He wanted to make sure it wasn't a lie, that she loved him more than a friend and that she was willing to walk beside him.

"Naruto?"

He looked down and panicked; Hinata had woken up and was staring directly at him. He yanked her hand out her hair and pretended to be stretching.

"H-hi Hinata-chan, h-how are you?"

"I told you to call me Hina-chan?"

"You did? When?" His nervous expression changed to a confused one.

"Last night!" she smiled lovingly at him.

"Last night?" he asked curiously.

"I am happy when you come out in my dreams."

_She thinks she is dreaming!_

"Really? Why?"

"Because in my dreams I can do more stuff than when I am awake."

Naruto swallowed hard, "w-what do you mean?"

"this." she sat up and leaned close to him, kidding him tenderly right on his lips.

_Oh kami, Hyuga Hinata took the first step._

Naruto could feel an electric shock throughout his body, and elephants stampeding in his stomach. His mind stopped working and soon he was kissing back.

It was a moment full of bliss until he tasted something off; her mouth had a slight taste of alcohol. He snapped out of it and broke off contact.

"L-listen Hinata I don't-" he stopped as he felt her body go limp; Hinata had fainted.

* * *

After leaving Hinata in her room inconspicuously Naruto didn't sleep all night, he couldn't stop thinking about what happened in the party:

_What if she doesn't remember? But what if she does remember? When I see her in the village should I react? Should I act as it never happened? Aghhh what of she thinks I took advantage of her!_

Naruto started rolling all over his bed clutching his hair comically; the sun was already showing.

_What did she mean by "doing more in her dreams? She couldn't have meant... No! Hinata is an innocent girl, right? _

He stopped fidgeting when realization came to him.

_Wait does that mean she likes me? Or was that just the alcohol? Ugh this is more difficult to understand than Pain. I swear I'll never drink in my life._

**Hehehehe.**

_What are you laughing at stupid fox?_

**This is amusing, I've never seen you get so worked up about a girl, not even the punk haired one. If I were you, though, I would have kept on kidding her.**

"you are disgusting." He said out loud

**Well your sensei's seem rubbing on me... What I mean is that if you left go of that beauty you are going to regret it.**

_Yeah but she is the princess of the village, I am just-_

**The savior of the whole Shinobi world?**

_-An idiot. She is gentle and I am rash. She is quiet and lovely whereas I am a loudmouthed moron._

**...well at least you admit it.**

_Hey!_

**Just playing. I don't think she minds, she loved you at your worst when you were in the academy so why not now. If she doesn't like you, you can always court her.**

_Sigh... I don't know. She is going to be busy with the whole heritage and I think she is young away on a mission._

**Stop making excuses dammit. If you want me as your life companion be my guest, but I won't wash the dishes so don't whine.**

Naruto was about to respond to Kurama but the doorbell rang.

"oh yeah Sasuke's babysitter is here. Hehe poor bastard. I dont know who I pity more, him or the Tsubasa guy."

Naruto made himself decent but it was a poor attempt; the shadows of his eyes and the redness were still prominent.

He went down stairs to open the door. The color drained out of his face and could only stare at the figure.

"Good morning, I am here as the guardian of Uchiha Sasuke. Please take care of me."

"H-h-h-Hinata!"

* * *

**Okay sorry I took long.**

**I forgot to tell you guys that I'll post two weeks and then post Walking Past You.**

**Uwaaa so tired, both of my Hinata's partied!**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter, Yay! Hinata is back! Muhahahaha!**

**Next Chapter: What is Sasuke doing? Is he a pervert?  
**

_**Review, questions, and constructive criticism please. **_

**Until next time!**

**-Isa**


End file.
